Resident Tale: Airport Disaster
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Okay. I don't know if this is right or not, but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say this one came first. But when I'm finished with this, I will be working on the Resident Evil movies, the ones with Alice in them. it's going to be great. I hope. Like it, review it, and enjoy!
1. A Haunted Past

_Chapter One: A Haunted Past..._

It's been a full year after the Spain mission, everything was quiet for the time being as a woman sat on an airplane as she was looking out the window, she was arriving room China after her vacation, she wore a long Chinese red dress, black stockings, long black gloves, as leg belt with her throwing knives under her dress, black wrappings under her dress, dark brown boots and a red scarf around her neck. But had to switch planes as she arrived in New York.

she exhales as she was bored, but then pulls out her recorder, plugs her headphone in, then place the earphones in her ears and turn on the recorder, listening to old new from 7 years ago. " _Can you see that area behind me, beneath the red tinted sky. This is what's left of Raccoon City after the Military fired a missile at it_ ; _according to unconfirmed reports, the missile was legibly nuclear, if this is indeed the case, then there is little hope of finding the survivors among the city's 1,000 inhabitants_ ; _Mr. President, what is the connection between Umbrella Corporation and this Biohazard incident? No more questions at this time, thank you very much_ ; _The President has announced his registration; Umbrella Corporation stock has plummeted here in Europe, this deals a serious blow to the business giant, resulting in its complete resolution_."

The woman sighs as she crossed her legs and leans her chin against her hand, looking out the window at the sky. " _The estimated number of Bioterrorist victims have shy-rocketed. From hundred of thousands to one billion_ ; _The president announced that the Republic of Bulgaria, brought by general Gerund, was the latest addition to countries bought by terrorism_ ; _Announced that the plan to put tax payers money to work by advocating one billion dollars for an anti-bioterror program, WilPharma critical company, WilPharma issued a pressed release on establishing a new research facility in Harvorville. Home to 100,000 residents_ ; _We've taken every possible precaution catastrophe, such as the one suffered by Raccoon City is never repeated_ ; _Inflamed by Senator Ron Davis full support of a new facility_ ; _Dr. Curtis Miller a long time opponent of the WilPharma research was arrested and charged with obstruction of business and issuing threats to WilPharma Business_ ; _Our Organization has dissociated from Dr. Miller_ ; _The human rights Organization, TerraSave as demanded That WilPharma immediately release the results of their clinical tests conducted in India_ ; _WilPharma stock fell sharply after as a result of scathing accusations thrown at them by TerraSave_.

The Woman opens her eyes and exhales and then looks out the window, seeing her reflection, "A storm's brewing." she mutters as the clouds pass by them as her hand brushed against the handle of her katana.

~8~8~8~

An Airplane slowly moves as it ascends up into the clouds, leaving the Harvorville airport. Out in front of the doors were angry protesters. "Members of TerraSave lay I wait or in Harvorville airport in anticipation of Senator Davis imminent arrival. The group hopes to confront the position who will be attending the national pharmaceutical conference." the reporter states.

A man inside the airport looks at the people outside seeing some were dressed up as zombies were giving their best impressions of zombie moans. He scoffs and walks down the walk. "Damn idiots," he grumbles, he steps into the light as he was wearing a gray over shirt with roll up sleeves, a white top undershirt, Jean, Romeos and, he wore a beanie over his dirty dark brown hair and black glasses over his eyes. He hands a wristwatch and a bracelet on his left wrist. He looks behind him and on the sides, seeing that the girls were fawning over him because of his style. "OMG, he hot!" "Is he a model?" "Does he have a girlfriend?" the girls whisper to themselves, the man just smirks and walks over to the docking door.

He arrives at gate 5 and waited, then he saw an old woman with a little girl as they were waiting for someone as well. He smirks and looks back at the door. The look girl notices him and tilts her head at him a little. "Are you a model?" she asks, the two look down at her in surprise, but the man just smirks. "Rani, don't be rude." the older woman tells her, "No, it's okay." he assures her and kneels down in front of the girl, "I look like one don't I?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Well, sorry to disappoint I'm not model, this is just how I usually look." he answers her, she nods at him, "Are you waiting for someone?" she asks him, he chuckles. "Yeah, I am. A friend, a good friend, I've known her for six years." he informs her, "Is she your girlfriend?" she asks him, he chuckles again, "No, she already has a boyfriend. And I don't like her like that." he answers her, "Oh, Ok." she mutters and the man stood up and looks back at the gate.

~8~8~8~

A few minutes pass as the bell for the gate dings. The two were at the door as the man was leaning against the chairs, with his arms crossed. Some of the girls there were taking pictures of him. " _Now arriving at Gate 32 A, Flight 349 from New York New Jersey._ " the attendant informs the people, "Phile Rocketstien, please report to gate 7. Phile Rocketstien." a man calls out. The doors of gate five open and out steps a woman with red hair up in a ponytail, her bag on one arm as the other was pulling her suitcase behind her. He looks around and the old woman waves at her, the woman smiles and waves back at her then walks over and greets her, "It's been ages, you look great." she said and hugs the old woman. She then pulls back and looks at the young woman first. "You look tired," she informs her and the young woman smiles. "Blame my new boyfriend. He won't let me get any sleep." the woman states, getting the young man's attention. The old woman smirks. "New boyfriend, is that what you're calling the W.H.O report?" she teases and the young woman smiles at her. "F.D.A. actually," she answers her.

Then looks down at the little girl. "Aunt, I'm tired." Rani whines and the old woman look, "Ah yes, I'm sorry to stay here and I will bring the Limousine around as quickly as I can." the woman informs her as a woman in red walks out wearing her shades and got the man's attention, the old woman looks back at the other woman, "Will you watch Rani for a minute?" he asks and the redhead nods at her, "Sure thing." she answers, "I'll be right back." she said and left the two. "Well, we should introduce ourselves." the redhead said and kneels down in front of Rani and held out her hand. "I'm Claire Redfield. You can call me Claire." Claire introduces herself, shaking Rani's hand. "I'm Rani." the girl said, "Nice to meet you, Rani. That's a pretty name." she said and smiles at her. The woman in red walks past Claire and accidentally bumps her leg against Claire's shoulder, making her drop her bag. "Oh. Sorry." the woman said and kneels down, picking the bag up and offers it back to her, Claire looks at the bag and took it back, "Thanks." she states and looks at the woman, "My bad, sorry about that." she said to her and turns away. The man walks up to her and greeted to a woman in red, "Hey." he said and she looks at him, "Hey, how you been?" she asks him. "Good," he answers as they were walking away.

Claire looks at them as she had a sudden feeling about those two, the two were laying as they were chatting. But what really got Claire's attention was the woman who was wearing the color red. She only knew two people that wear the color red. "Claire is something wrong?" Rani asks her, Claire snaps out of her trance and looks back up at her, "No. I'm fine." she answers and looks back at them out of the corner of her eye.

~8~8~8~

A plane flew over the cloud, heading for Harvorville, the flight attendant was checking on her passengers as one was having trouble breathing and looking pale. She places her hand on his shoulder as she leans down next to him, "Excuse me, sir, are you feeling alright? Would you like me to bring you some water?" she asks him.

But he shook his head, "It's urgent. I must reach Fredrick Downing from WilPharma." he said and then pulls out a folded note and offers it to her, "Emergency." he informs her, she took the note, but then gasped as she looks right at his hands. The flesh on his skin, it was rotting.

~8~8~8~

Claire and Rani were sitting in the chairs as they were watching the news about the protest that was happening outside of the airport on the big screen. But Claire kept shooting looks over at the two strangers as they were sipping their coffee and watching the news as well. "Do you work for TerraSave too?" Rani asks Claire, Claire leans up and looks at her, "Yep, just like your aunt." she answers her and Rani nod at her, "I like every body from TerraSave cause, they're pretty cool." she states. The woman in red smiles to herself. "Do you think she'll figure it out yet?" the woman asks.

The man smirks and places his arm on the head of the woman's chair "Maybe, but with this disguise, I don't think she'll figure it out anytime soon." he informs her and then they look over at the girls with their phones out and taking pictures of them, she chuckles and sips her coffee. "And you fight bad guys right?" Rani asks and Claire looks at her, "Bad guys?" she asks her, "Like him." Rani said and points at the Senator on the big screen. The man props his feet right up on the chairs in front of them as the woman crossed her legs. " _Senator Davis after viewing photos of their latest test subjects, what are your thoughts?_ " the reporter asks and turns the mic to him, " _That Halloween is celebrated early in India then the U.S maybe,_ " he answers and turns away from her. The woman huffs to herself, "Maybe my ass, those were human test subjects for a virus." she grumbles to herself, the man sighs and pats her shoulder. "Really, I don't simply understand American humor." a man in a white business suit sighs to himself as he straightens out his glasses. Claire and Rani look over at him and the man seemed to have caught their attention, "Oh, forgive me I didn't mean to-" he starts but Claire raised her hands and stops him. "Don't worry about it, I can relate," she assures him.

He smiles, knowing that he didn't offend her and relaxed. "Are you two waiting for someone as well?" he asks them. "Yep." she answers as she and Rani nod at him. "Well, I see the asylum is out for the patience for today, it's a bit crazy outside," he states and Claire nods at him. "That's an understatement, the airdrome research facility isn't the only that Senator Davis brought to Harvard," she states and looks at the reporter with her cameraman. "It's like the wacko circus hit town," she states and the man looks down at his watch. Then stood up "Well, I'm... I'm weary of waiting I'm gonna grab a taxi. Good day ladies." he informs them and waved at Rani, who waved back at him as did Claire and he walks off. The two people watch him leave as they were eyeing his suitcase. Then they both look back at the big screen. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" the man asks. "Oh yeah." the woman answers him with a nod of her head.

~8~8~8~

Davis sat in his car as he was looking up at the officer and his secretary, "Who the hell let it leak out that I was coming? Hm?" he questions them, but no one answers him. "Now those damn agitators are stirring up trouble, I don't need this, get them out of here." he orders and an attendant offers him a cup of coffee, he takes it and sips the coffee, but spits it right up. "Ugh! What tarp pitted this crap ooze?!" he complains and the attendant came right back, "I'm sorry, I'll get you another." she said and walks away.

The Senator then looks back at the officer, "I don't care what it takes, just get rid of them now. Arrest them if you have to." Davis orders him, "But sir, we don't have any grounds for an arrest. They haven't done anything illegal yet." the officer reminds him. "Senator, may I make a suggestion." the secretary spoke up and Davis looks at him, "We could slip out through the regular entrance, one would expect that, so the crowd won't notice us." he states and Davis laughs a little at him, "What? Hell no. I am an elected official, I will not sulk out of here like some wiped dog." he shouts at him and looks back at the officer "Now, I won't budge from this spot until you get that sworn of vermin out of the building!" he snaps and the officer looks over at the secretary.

~8~8~8~

Davis walks down the open way of the airport with his bodyguard and a baseball cap on his head, his eyes kept darting left and right as he pulls the cap lower, they pass the big screen as Rani spotted and notices him. "The bad guy! Claire." Rani said as she points at him, Claire and the other two look at her then turns and saw Davis. He stops and looks at them, seeing that he was detected, "It's him the bad guy we say on T.V." she went on as the people around them were looking, the woman and red scoffs at him, "Amateur." both her and the man both said then the man quickly walks away, "Senator Davis, just another word if I could." the reporter states, but the guard held her back. "No you can't." he informs her, "Please sir." she went on, but then he stops as he saw a zombie limping towards them. Some people stop as they step back. "What the hell is this?" Davis questions.

The two look over and rolled their eyes, "Really?" the woman questions, the man scoffs. "People got a twisted sense of humor." the man states, "Hold my coffee." the woman states, "Well do," he said and took her cup as she then jumps over the chairs. Davis shouts at him as he wasn't falling for the trick. Then the mask was pulled right off by Claire as she glares at him. "This is too much!" she snaps at him, he looks at her nervously and then at the guards as the lean in close. Then he gasps in surprise as an arm was wrapped around his neck, "You've crossed a line." she tells him and drags him away from the Senator, then she stood in front of the officer, "For you." she tells him and tosses him the man to him, "Thank you ma'am." he tells her, she nods at him and walks back to her friend. Then Claire walk up to the officer, "Were you involved in this, Ma'am?" he asks her and Claire stumbles over her words, "I...In a matter of speaking." she answers. "Well, then you'll have to come with me." he orders her as he cuffs the man, "Now wait just a minute." she states, "Um chief." a man calls out and they look up seeing a man limping towards the Senator.

The man drops the coffees as the woman stiffens, both looking at the pale man, the officer sighs and walks up to him and grips the back of the head, he jerks at it, but he was just yanking at the hairs. The woman slowly moved her hand to her blade as the man was reaching behind him for his hidden gun. The officer then look at him and saw the pale skin the man then turns and looks at him, but his eyes were that of a dead man and then he growls and snaps right at his neck. The people then stop in their motion as the step back, "Wha... what's going on?" Davis questions. Rani then screams as everyone was running for their lives. "Move! Move!" a guard shouts out as he pulls out his gun. "Stand back! Move away from him now!" the man orders him. But the zombie did not move, so the guard ran right up to him and shoves him right off. The woman grips her blade as the man moves over to Rani, kneeling down and holds her close to him. The guard then fired at him twice in the chest and then kneels down next to the officer, checking his pulse. "Too late, he's dead," he states as he stood back up. Then he looks at his partner as he points back at the zombie, who was getting back up. "Run!" Claire calls out and he looks at her as she was running at him. "Get away! Hurry!" she shouts and the guard looks back down at the officer who shot his eyes open and he bites down onto the man's leg, making her cry out and fired at him. But then the other zombie came over and attack him as well, creating chaos and a panic within the airport.

The other guard fires as well but then was bitten in the arm and pulled away as another came at him, Davis was crawling back as his secretary became frightened and ran away, "Wait, where are you going?" he calls out and looks back at the Zombies. The woman scoffs and pulls out her blade. "One vacation without them. Too much to ask apparently," she grumbles. The man stood up, holding Rani in his arms as he pulled out his gun. "Reporting live from Harvorville airport, a protester demonstrating against WilPharma but then attack and suddenly kills a police officer. But now that same police officer has just attack Senator Davis body guard." the woman states, but unknown to her a zombie was walking up behind her as her cameraman was lowering the camera and took off running, dropping the camera. "Eddie, why did you stop rolling?" she asks him, but then turns and screams as a zombie attack her, biting into her neck.

Claire then ran against the people, looking around, "Rani!" she calls out and saw the woman in red slice off the zombie's heads and the man holding Rani as he fired at the heads of the zombie. "Rani!" she shouts and ran towards them, but then stops as her shoulder bump against someone, she looks at them, getting a good look at the face of the man and he quickly turns and walks away. She went running after them, but then she stops as she recognized the face, "Curtis Miller?" she questions, seeing him vanish behind the pillar, then turns back, seeing neither the woman in red or the man or Rani. But then saw the man with Rani as he continued to fire at the Zombies. She ran to them but Davis grips her arms and stops her, she then looks down at him, "Please, help me." he begs her, she just looks at him, " _Attention all personnel, evacuate the building building immediately._ " the man on the speakers orders them. Everyone was then running for the exit. "R _epeat evacuates the territorial immediately, this is not a drill. Everyone please head to the exits and evacuate the territorial immediately._ " the man orders them and Claire looks out the Window and saw the plane was going to crash into the airport. She gasps, but then the woman in red stood ready for the plane, it crashes through the glass and was crashing to the ground, killing anyone that was in the way, but the woman in red pressed her hands against the metal of the plane and was sliding along with the plane.

Claire and Davis jump over to the side as Claire shielded him, the plane then slows down as she grips the metal tightly making it dent, as the wing smashed through the glass as well and she swung it to the side. It stops as the wings were on fire and then Claire pulls herself up as she looks around at the disaster around her, everything was in shambles and a wreck, barely any sunlight was getting through and the woman in red steps out as she pulls her blade back out and looks at the door of the plane, circling it back to the survivors. Claire looks over as well as it opens and Zombie step out and they fell from the door. "No... No way..." Claire mutters as she shook her head. Seeing the zombies picking themselves right back up. "This can't be happening," she mutters at to herself. The woman in red growls as she twirls her sword and glares at them "Here we go again..."


	2. Survival

_Chapter 2: Survival_

The sun was slowly setting as the quarantine line was being set around the airport, cutting off any entry in or out of the quarantine area. The police force came with their tents set up, chopper at the ready with trucking come in and set up more, reporters were outside the quarantine area "Local police have secured the entire airport in a lock-down and access into the area is blocked. Authorities are not releasing details and we have very little information at this time. However according to substantiating reports..." the woman states as, inside the quarantine, doctors were working on the survivors that made it out of the airport and kept them trapped in a glass box like rats.

The people onside bang on the window as they wanted to just go home. Some doctors even walk out of tents with body bags of the dead. A man from S.A.W watches them, then sighs and continued to walk with his duffel bag on his shoulder to the communication tent then he walks inside. "Why can't we stage recuse operations?!" Angela argues on the phone, he looks over at the other man and him jester for him to take the lead and walks out of the tent, Mike just sighs shaking his head "Please chief, you got to talk to your higher ups." she begs him. He then walks over to her as she was still on the phone, "You heard the 911 called, didn't you? Come on, please!" she asks again. But he hung up. "Dammit!" she snaps slamming the phone on the table and sat back in her chair, "Aw, what's the matter, chief jackass?" he asks her, she turns to him and brushed her hair from her face, "What's the status of the site?" she asks him. "Well, the airport is completely blockaded now, we were attacked by two people who were recently infected. But don't worry we caught them," he informs her, walking over to the table and places his duffel bag on the surface. "Lock them up in a task force vehicle," he informs her, she sighs and looks away, placing her chin on her hand.

Greg pushed his bag to the side and sat down, "But even so, becoming infected by being bitten, it's like something out of a horror movie. Those creatures rise up out of the graves." he states and made a ghost sound as Angela just turns and looks at him. She shakes her head at him as he just laughs. "Come on, I'm just kidding. But seriously, do you think this WilPharma drug has something to do with all this?" he asks her. "I don't know. But even if there is a connection that would kick of some spontaneous outbreak of some creep ass plague... it definitely reeks of terrorism." she informs him and he stood up, "Yeah, it explains why the directive board hauled ass for us to get here so fast." he states and leans against the table as Angela stood up as well and walks to the table too. "What do you think the suits in the top are trying to cover up?" he asks her and she crossed her arms, "If I knew that I would have a hell of a lot more cloud. The White House sent a special agent to handle this mess. He outta be here soon, you can ask him." he tells him and Greg just shook his head. "Ask all you like, but honestly there's nothing to discuss on that subject," Leon calls out. The two look at each other then turns their gaze and looks right at Leon. "Who the hell are you?" Greg asks him with a scoff. "Leon S. Kennedy." he answers him, "Then you're the one?" Angela asks him, Leon said nothing.

~8~8~8~

They were right at a computer as Angela pulls up one of the 911 calls. "This is one of the 911 calls that were made," she states and replays the call. _"How many are alive?" "Six, including me, but the other two ran off, trying to find any more survivors And one's wounded, the senator." "Can you give me your location?" "We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the arrival lobby. Listen, I don't know how long we can hold out, send help now before those things get at us. Please hurry._ " the call ends and Angela, Greg, and Leon were at the table as Angela laid out a map of the airport Most likely that call came from here." she states and circles the top of the tower. "We believe they're in the VIP lounge for Atlas airlines. Right now, the airport and police board of help of the first responders, they completely shut the main entrance here and the two side entrance here and here," she said circling the entrances.

"There are no other routes into the terminal building. Our best bet is to fly in on the helicopter and enter through the roof, the team should be comprised-" Angela went on, "I'll take the two of you with me. No one else." Leon said to her and they all look at him, "What, why?" Angela questions him. "Because I don't care enough to increase the number of recent infectees. You don't want to forced to shoot your friends. Do you?" Leon answers her. Then walk away, "Hey! Hey, hold on a second! You can't be serious!" Greg calls out to him as Leon was gone, "Who does this guy think he is?! He doesn't even look military!" he shouts, "He's the special agent assigned to this incident!" she reminds him and then sighs. "Let's just see what he can do," she mutters. Greg just threw up his hands and leans against the table.

~8~8~8~

The chopper flew in as Leon, Angela and Greg were in the back, "Those infected will attack other people, no exception." he informs them as he checks over his gun, "In the same case, those who are bitten become infected themselves and go one to attack others. The only way to stop the infected is to destroy the infectees brains." he briefs them. "Destroy their brains?" Angela asks him.

He then looks at her, "Shot them in the head." he answers and cocks his gun, Angela and Greg just exchanged looks. "And one other thing," he states and pulls out two pictures. "Be mindful of those two people. They're special agents, like me," he said and the two look at the pictures. One of a man with dirty brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes and the other of a woman with long black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. "They with you?" Greg asks him, "You can say something like that." Leon answers and he looks over at the ground below them. "We're here," he said, looking at the roof. The rope was thrown out and Leon slides down to the roof first. He touches the ground, steps away and with his gun ready, then Angela and Greg followed down the rope and followed him, he then signals Greg on one side of the door and then Angela moves the other side of the door. They followed and he walks up to the door and immediately walks inside and looks down the stairwell. Seeing no zombies in sight. He then signals them to enter and they entered inside and walks down the stairwell. Leon took the lead as he walks down three flights of stairs and was in front of a door.

The door was opened and the entered through the hall, seeing nothing and no one in sight. Angela signal Leon and he signal back, but Greg shoves his arm back down, growls at him and took the lead. Leon just rolls his eyes and they walk down the hall. But then they stop as they heard a faint moaning, Angela signal them to check it out, but Greg shook his head, "The song of the infected." Leon states and Angela went anyway. "Wait!" Leon calls out, Mike went to stop him, but Leon elbows him in the gut, Greg grunts as he falls to his knees holding his stomach and Leon took off after her.

She walks down the hall following the moaning, she shines her light, trying to find anyone alive, but then she saw a shade of black red running through the hall, "Wait!" he calls out and follows after the person. She looks down the hall as she was trying to find the person, but then heard a door click, she turns and walks up to the door then enters the room, she looks around and heard groaning, he shines her light and saw that someone was still moving around. She lowers her gun as she turned off her light and ran to him. "Are you okay?" she asks him, pulling him back up as she swung his arm over his shoulders "Take it easy, help is on the way," she assures him, pulling him to his feet. He then turns to her and went to bite her but then was suddenly pulled away as the man collapsed back onto the ground, "What the hell are you doing?!" she questions as the man that pulled her away restrains her, "Look! Look!" he tells her and she did so, seeing that the man was actually a zombie, then her eyes scan the room as more zombies were pulling themselves up.

He then lets her go and steps to the side as more zombie came out, "Take a good look around you, all these people aren't human anymore. The only then you can do for them, is put them down." he states and pulls out his gun. "Permanently." he said and aims at one as he pulls her behind him, then Leon fired at a few of the zombies and stood next to the man, "Took you long enough!" the man jokes as he fired at the zombies as well. Angela just gasped "Here!" Leon said and handed him a clip. "Thanks!" the man said and took the clip, reloading. Angela then looks and saw one walking towards her, she pulls out her gun and aims it right at him. "Stop! Or I'll shoot!" she orders holding out her hand, but the zombie didn't listen. The man then turns and fired at the zombie, killing it then marches over to Angela and grips her vest, "These things aren't human anymore, they will not listen, they will not think, they will only obey their primal instinct. They. Will. Feed." he reminds her and fired at the one behind him, "Remember that, Angela Miller." he states and lets her go. Then he fired at another, "Angela!" Greg shouts and signals them to fall back. They did so as the man followed them. They step out of the room as the zombie gather and limp to the door. Then Greg started to fire that them, "You like that huh? You want some of this!?" he shouts, "That's enough!" Leon orders him, but Greg shoves his hand off his shoulder, "Get off!" he shouts and steps back into the room, "Yeah, come on!" he shouts, going all out, the man next to Angela exhales in annoyance and him facepalms.

Greg continues to fire at the zombies wasting his bullets. "Enough, stop!" Leon shouts, placing his hand back on his shoulder. "Get off!" Greg shouts again as he stops and looks out all the zombies that were lying dead on the floor. "Freaks!" he shouts and walks out of the room, "Yeah! Whoo!" he shouts, shoving it into Leon's face then went to walk away as he reloads, but the window next to him cracks making him stop and look at it and out burst the zombie that shot, they both collapsed onto the ground as Greg struggles, holding the zombie back. Then the man grips the back of her coat and pulls her right off, then aims his gun and fired right at her forehead, killing her, permanently. She slams against the floor Greg then pulls himself to the wall and looks at the dead zombie, "What the hell man?! I shot her point blank, there's no way I could have missed her!" Greg shouts, the man growls, turns to him, gripping his vest, pulling him up and slams him to the wall. "Are you always this thick-headed?! You listen, there is only one way to kill a zombie, you shot them in the head or cut it clean off. That is their only weak-point. Remember that because the only thing that will get you killed is being arrogant, wasting bullets and not being careful. That will get you killed and you'll end up like them." he informs him, then lets him go. Leon looks at the window and pats the man's shoulder. He looks at him and then at the window and saw the zombies were gathering. "Let's go," Angela tells them.

The man nods at them, "Come on, I'll take you to where the survivor is held up." he informs them, Leon nods at him and they hurried after him, Greg stops for a moment and kicks the dead zombie and hurried after them as one of the zombies fell out of the window. "By the way, have you happen to see a woman in red?" the man asks her, "I did, a few seconds ago. Before found you." Angela informs him, "Then she should be close by." he states, "Wait, who the hell are you?" Mike questions him, "Jacob Tates, a government agent of the white house, I came here to pick up a friend as she returned from her visit to China." Jacob answers him. "You don't look like a government agent." Angela states as she looks at his attire, "Looks aren't everything, sweetheart." he tells her. Leon just smirks to himself.

"Well, you found one of your friends, so where the hell are you going to find your other friend?" Greg questions, they stop and the two turn to them. "We already did." Jacob states, "Really?" Greg states as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, she's right behind you." he states and then Greg quickly turns and saw a sword pointed right at his neck and he stiffens as Angela aims her gun at the woman in red, "You need to up your awareness, soldier. I could have been a zombie and easily take you down." she states and lowers her sword. Angela lowered her gun as she then she walks up to Jacob and Leon. "Find anything?" Jacob asks her, she looks at him and shook her head. "No. everyone in this airport is already dead, except for the survivors we saved from the crash," she informs him as she sheathed her blade. "And you are?" Angela asks her, the woman and turns to her and cruise to her a little, "A pleasure to meet you, I am Annabelle Wong."

~8~8~8~

The people inside the lounge stiffen as the heard sounds outside in the halls, "Those were gunshots." Jessie meekly speaks. "Don't worry, they sent help, "We're going to get out here." Claire assures her as Rani sniffles and Claire rubs her back, "You should thank me." Davis states and Claire glares right at him. "If you hadn't told them I was here, they would have ignored your call." he chuckles and Claire just rolls her eyes. "You might wanna stick your ego up your ass, considering your own secretary left you to die." she reminds him, he grits his teeth and looks away from her, then they all heard shriek for help, Rani grips onto Claire as they were all startled. "What was that?" Rani asks, "Someone who isn't infected. We have to help." Claire informs them, "It's too late, there's nothing we can do." Davis states as he curls his tail between his legs, "That's right, I mean if you then I leave too." Jessie informs her. But Rani grips onto her arm. "No Claire, don't go! When my father left, he said the same thing! When he said he was going to help my mother, but he didn't come back and neither did she. And if you leave, then you won't come back either!" Rani said to her, but Claire shook her head and wraps her arms around her.

"It's okay, I am going to come back." Claire assures her as Rani sniffles again, "I promise." she assures her, "Really?" Rani asks as she looks at her, Claire smiles as she winks at her, then she looks back up as Jessie. "By the way, do we have anything here that can be used as a weapon?" she asked and was armed with an umbrella. As she was standing in the hall, she then looks back at Jessie and nods at her. Jessie nods and they both look down at Rani, Claire just smiles at her and looks back at the hall as the hall as Jessie closes the doors.

Rani just looks up at Claire as the doors then closed and were locked behind Claire, she exhales and looks down at the umbrella. She just scoffs. "Didn't see this coming," she mutters, then clips the umbrella tightly and walks down the hall. Jessie and Rani were listening through the door as Claire was walking away from the lounge. Claire held up the umbrella as she was ready and waiting for any zombies to show, "This there anyone here?" she calls out, not was responded with silence, "No answer. Never a good sign." she mutters then quickly turns down the hall, looks at the next hall, seeing nothing in sight. She exhales and ran down the hall and stops at the first turn and leans against the wall, then she peeks out seeing nothing there. But then shield her eyes as a light was turned on, "Get down." the man orders and he quickly ducks. He fires at the zombies behind her and the dropped dead. Claire looks back at them as the three agents walk up and look down at them.

Claire then looks up at him and gasp softly in surprise, "Leon." she states as he looks down at her, "Jacob." she said and he winks at her with a finger salute. Leon offers his hand to her, she takes it and was pulled back onto her feet. "What are you doing here?" she questions them. "I could ask you the same thing," Leon said back at her. Claire smirks and looks at the woman next to Leon and she gasps, "No way." she mutters. Annabelle looks at her and smiles. "You do know I'm infected with G right? it's going to take a lot more than a city to bring me down," she informs her and Claire chuckles at her a little. Then Angela and Greg ran up to them with the man the shriek earlier. "You're the one?" Claire as soon as she looks at him. It was none other than the secretary that abandon Davis, he looks away in embarrassment.

~8~8~8~

Davis looks at Leon and the small task unit that came with this, Jessie served John a cup of tea to calm his nerves "Is this it?" he asks him as if it were a really bad joke. "Yep." Leon answers as he was dead serious, "Reinforcements?" Davis asks him, "None. We're getting out alone." he answers him again, "Is it too much to hope that you at least have some sort of plan?!" Davis questions him as Annabelle shoves him back, "Shut the hell up and maybe he can tell you his plan." she snaps at him, Leon just smirks but quickly hides it. "We're gonna run across the lobby." Leon informs him, "Are you insane, the lobby is crawling with those things!" Davis reminds them. "It's also the widest area, it's too dangerous to take the long way around." Leon informs him, Annabelle walks over to Jacob and Claire as Claire picks up Rani and hold her on her hip, "He's right you know." Jacob states and everyone looks over at them.

"They're not fast, we can get by them." Claire informs him, "Stay a least 7 feet away from them and you have a chance." Annabelle throws in as well, Davis just laughs at them "Oh yeah? And since when did two civilians and the NGO member become such an authority on the subject?!" he snaps at them, "They're of the rare survivors of Raccoon City. They have more experience with this hellish nightmare than anyone else here." Leon informs him as Davis looks at him, "Hey, Raccoon City? Isn't that where the...?" Greg whispers to Angela. "Yes," she answers him and they both look back at the three. Claire held Rani in her arms, Jacob had his arms crossed as Annabelle had her hand on her hip. Angela said nothing as she just glares at them.

~8~8~8~

Zombies wondered through the hall as Leon and the other aim their guns and fired at the zombies' heads. They continued to clear the path as Annabelle ran forward with her blade drawn, "Run!" Leon calls out to them and he follows Annabelle as she slices off the zombies' heads, clearing the way ahead. Then the officer steps out making Rani and Claire stop and Rani screamed, but then he was shot in the head and drops dead. "Don't stop!" Jacob tells her, "Thanks!" Claire said and they ran with Angela following them. Greg was holding Davis as he helps him run, but then Davis cries out as his side was hurting. He then slips from Greg's grips and fell to the ground. Greg kneels down and pulls his arm back onto his shoulder. "Senator!" John calls out and ran to him. Greg pulls him back to his feet then feet and turns.

Firing at the zombies behind them. Then Greg ran forward and handed Davis to John, he takes him, then Annabelle turns and saw a zombie walking up to Greg, then Leon fired at him, Greg looks at him and nods, then he turns and pressed his back to the pillar and fires at the zombies. She then rolls her eyes but then gasped and ran to him, "Greg, look out!" she shouts, but it was too late, the zombie lunges at him and bites down onto his elbow, he cries out as Davis drops from John's arm and scrambles back, then Annabelle suddenly appeared next to him, taking out his pistol and fired at the zombie, making it let go of his arm and drops dead. Then the two stood back up and Davis held onto Angela. Greg pants as he grips his arm. "He got bit. He damn well got bit!" Davis shouts and Angela shoves him back to John. Annabelle looks down at the wound and back at him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I can't save you." she tells him, but he just chuckles and nods at her. She nods away and stops Angela from approaching him, "Stay back!" Greg orders her, she stops struggling and looks him. "Go on without me." he tells them and exhales as he reloads his rifle, "Greg, wait!" Angela argues, but Annabelle held her back. "Greg, you got this?" Leon asks him, and he threw a signal at them. Leon nod and Annabelle drags Angela away. "Greg, no! Greg! Greg!" she went on as he aims his rifle at the zombies.

Then they started to move as they make the turn, "GREG!" Angela shouts as they were away and Greg fired at the zombies, but the gunshots didn't last long.

~8~8~8~

Back in the lobby where the plane has crashed, Claire was helping Davis onto the wing of the plane, "You okay?" she asks him, he was on the wing and jerks his hand away from her, "Do I look like I'm okay?!" he snaps and limps away from her, Annabelle grips her blade tightly as she was ready to kill him. Then Davis looks over at the exit and saw zombie blocking their way. He then took a step back, "Are we going to make it out of here?" Davis asks as Leon walks up next to him. "We have a clear view and a straight path to the exit," he answers, pulling his gun out as the others were pulled onto the wing as well.

Leon then aims his gun, "We'll take out as many as we can." he states and fired at one, hitting it square in the head "And run like hell. Angela, Jacob, Annabelle. Back me up." he orders, the two nod at him, standing next to him Angela looks back at the doors behind them seeing more zombies come, "Right." she mutters and ran up to them and fired at the zombie, thinning the herd. "Can you get rid of them any faster?" Davis complaints. "You want to do this?" Annabelle questions him, he shut-up. "They're starting to gather over here!" Claire informs them as they stop and look over, seeing more zombies surround them. "We're not going to make it out." Davis whimpers as Leon and Angela look at the herd. "It's getting tough," he states and cocks his gun. "We gotta go," he states and they nodded at him, then Jessie screams as she stumbles back. Zombie walk out of the plane and Annabelle fired at them. Then crawls away as Claire helps her up. Leon, Angela, Jacob, and Annabelle aimed and fired at them. John stumbles back away from them as Rani covered her ears. Davis looks around and saw the way to the exit was clear. So he took his chance and ran for it, shoving Rani and she fell from the wing. This gets Jacob's attention.

Davis this jumps down and ran or limps for the exit. - _That son of a bitch!_ \- Annabelle growls. Then she looks over to where Rani fell. Rani pulls herself up and went to look at the zombies that were limping towards her. But a hand immediately covers her eyes. "Don't look!" Jacob orders her as he fired at the zombies. But a few more came. "Annabelle!" Jacob calls out and she jumps from the wing, pulling her blade out and lands in front of the two. Jacob lowers his gun as he turns Rani away from the sight. Claire gasps as she then looks over seeing that Leon and Angela were too busy at the moment to help. Annabelle charges forward, slamming her foot right into the head of the zombie, then she twirls as she then slice off the zombie's head then spins the blade she twirls and slice off the next head, then lean back as she spins her arm out as she slice of the last of the small herd of zombies' heads. She then spins back up and stood firm as her blade was coated in zombie blood. Then they other look down at her, as Jessie and John here amazed. "You alright?" Leon asks her, she exhales and looks up at him, "Barley." she answers and sheaths her sword. She went to walk back to Jacob and Rani but a zombie suddenly appeared in behind her, making Jacob gasp. "Anne, behind you!" he shouts, but it was too late, the zombie grabs a hold of her and bites down into her shoulder, making her gasp.

Everyone else gasps too as she was bitten, but Annabelle wasn't too shocking. "You like that don't you, have a good taste because that's all you'll ever taste," she growls at him, then the zombie, gasp and pulls back as he was shaking in pain, then grips his throat, cries out and flops onto the ground and was dead. They all look at it in shock as Annabelle was walking back to the two. Jacob nods at her and pulls his hand from Rani's eyes. Then he turns her to him, "You okay?" he asks her. She said nothing and wraps her arm around him, he exhales and hugs her back then stood up with her in his arms and the two walk back to the wing of the plane. Jacob lifted Rani first, handing her to Angela as she takes her and places her onto the ground. Then Jacob pulls himself up with Claire's help. He thanks her as Leon then helps Annabelle onto the plane as well. "You good?" he asks her. "Just a little." Annabelle answers him, "Oh god, your wound." Angela states, they look at her and then back at Annabelle's wound as it was sizzling, removing the infected bite and closes back up, showing her skin was good as new. "What the..." Jessie states. Annabelle exhales knowing that they were scared. "You can't tell a soul about this. I don't want to cause a panic," she tells them, Leon walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her against him. She just smiles Jessie and John exchanged looks and nodded at her. Then Rani ran up to Claire and she picks her up and looks around. "Where's the Senator?" Claire asks and Annabelle points over at the exit.

Davis was panting as he ran for the doors but then stops as bright lights were turned on and he shields his eyes. Then he looks and saw that the military had arrived and they aim their guns, he exhales and limps out of the building. "Finally! I'm over here!" he calls out, raising his arms. Then a few men ran up to him.

Leon fired at the zombie and it drops as everyone was running, "The light, run towards the light!" Leon orders, Jacob picks Rani up and they ran. Angela and Annabelle stop as Angela looks back and saw that Greg was among the infected, Annabelle touches her shoulder, "Hey, you can't save him, he's gone." she tells him. Angela grunts and the two of them ran for the light.

~8~8~8~

The Military moves in, taking over the situation as the survivors walk out passing the soldiers. But Angela stops and turns around, looking at the men that entered the building and began to fire. Annabelle looks at her and walks up next to her, she then places her hand on her shoulder, counseling her. The others look at them seeing that she was really mad, Jacob exhales and sets Rani back down. "Rani!" a woman calls out, she looks at the gate and saw that her aunt was being held back, "Rani!" she said again. "Aunt!" she whimpers and ran to her, but as she approached the gate, a doctor held her back. "Aunt!" she cries reach out to her. "Oh thank god you're alright!" the woman said with relief. "Aunt, I was so scared!" Rani cries. The woman covers her mouth as she was crying tears of joy. "Aunt!" Rani cries out again. "Aunt! They were everywhere!" she cries as Davis had a blanket on his shoulders and a cup of Joe in his hand. And he walks up next to the soldier, looking at Rani and scoffs.

"I can't stand kids, they're a real pain in the ass," he states, making the man look at him, then both Jacob and Claire glared at him, then Jacob marches up to him and right hooks him into the face, making him grunt in pain and knocks him to the ground. "Fucker! That little girl was almost exposed to those things because of your greedy and cowardice ass!" he snaps at him then both him and Claire walk over to the doctor, Jacob pats his shoulders, letting him take over and then Claire walks to the gate talking with the aunt as Jacob picks up Rani and rubs her back. Then Leon looks back over at the airport as Angela clutched her fist, Annabelle removes her hand from her shoulder and look back at Leon as the two locked eyes with each other and knew only one thing: This was no accident.

~8~8~8~

In a little house not too far from the area, the porch light was on as all the furniture inside was covered and Curtis Miller was standing in front of the photo shelve looking at pictures of his family and his whole life.

Then moves away and looks out the window as he was on the phone with someone. "No problem. I'll take care of it." Curtis informs them. Then he turns and looks at the board of his plans that were on the wall, "We can use that in the worst case scenario, I have no intention of having WilPharma looking like a savior."


	3. The Hunt for The Truth

_Chapter 3: The Hunt for The Truth_

Claire exited the tent as her fingers were pressing against the needle wound, she exhales and looks at her arm. But then her attention was grab as she saw trucks rolling into the encampment, trucks from WilPharma. She steps out and watches them leave inside the encampment.

~8~8~8~

Off at a secured spot in the encampment, Leon had his phone out with Hunnigan in the other line. Annabelle and Jacob were standing on both sides of him as they were looking down at her as well. "Hey Hunnigan, I'm reporting in." Leon states as Annabelle and Jacob waved at her. " _I already heard. The marines landed in the nick of time and saved the day, I can't tell you how relieved I am,_ " she informs them. "I'm amazed that you even got authorization for that, you must have pulled a few strings," he tells her. Jacob smirks to himself. " _Yes well, I have my resources. After I received confirmation from Usamrion, the virus used in this attack was, in fact, the T-virus, I submitted a plan to the President,_ " she informs them.

Annabelle shifts in her shot, "What did he do?" she asks her, " _He pushed it through with his emergency act, every marine involved with the assault was vaccinated._ " she informs her, "And the terrorist, what are they demanding?" Jacob asks her. " _No not yet, but_ _the FBI captured a member of General Gronda's army in Los Angeles just moments ago, when we interrogate him, he might give us some information that might establish a link between this terrorist attack and the one in India,_ " she informs him. "And maybe we'll finally dig up a lead on the whereabouts of the former Umbrella Corporation employees that got to be the ones petting the virus on the black market," he states, then Annabelle tilts her head as she heard Claire. "Oh boy, wrap it up boys, we need to calm Claire down."

~8~8~8~

The trucks were parked and Claire was arguing with the doctor, "What the hell going? Why are WilPharma drugs being brought here?" she questions. "It's the vaccine." a man calls out, she turns and saw that it was the same man that she was talking to before the attack in the airport. "You? What are you doing here?" she asks him and Davis walks out, "He's WilPharma head researcher." he states and the man pushes his glasses up a little. The men quickly left as she just looks at him, "May I introduce Fredrick Downing." he states and Fredrick waves a little. "He's the one who develops a vaccine for the virus, which you, in particular, are so familiar with," Davis states as he walks to her with Fredrick.

She just looks at them, Jacob walks up to them, "You mean the infection in the territorial?" she asks him and he places his hands on his hips. "You thought that was WilPharma engineered it didn't you?" he questions then laughs at her, but his laughter was cut short as he heard knuckles being cracked, then he just gave his death at him, "I would stop while you're ahead," he states and Davis gulps as he still remembers the punch. "So what the counter-argument here," Jacob asks as he stands next to Claire and crosses his arms. "Utterly ridiculous. An undulation, that's what they've been working on, to prevent away from a further outbreak." he states and this confuses Claire "But..." she states. "Claire, it's true," Leon calls out and she looks over at him as Annabelle and Angela followed him. Then Claire walks up to him. "You knew?" she asks then turns to Jacob as he walks up to them, "Did you?" she asks, he just exhales and nods at her. "But we didn't think that the vaccine would be satiated so quickly." Leon states. She looks at them. "But the human test subjects in India..." she states, "A group of Terrorist that somehow got a hold of the T-Virus, all the terrorist groups supported by General Grendae were infected, so we don't know the details." Leon states. "This results in the U.S government obtaining permission from the appropriate India authorizes to administer the T-Virus vaccine to the nearest communities. The vaccine was secretly developed, but none other then WilPharma. It was a success, that lower the infection rate down 50 percent." Annabelle informs her, Angela clutch her fist.

Then she steps forward and pushed Leon out of the way and grips a hold of Annabelle's dress. "Then why the hell did you break out the vaccine for this? If we've been inoculated before we entered the territorial, then Greg would still be-!" Angela shouts at her, "Inoculation would still be entirely possible Had TerraSave not back us into an advisable corner." Fredrick said as he walks to them, the others look at him, "Had we been able to follow proper proceeds as outlined in the original schedule, the government medical stockpile could have been ship out to anywhere in the U.S. within 12 hours." he informs her and Claire just exhale in horror. "Oh my god, then it's all our fault." she mutters and Davis walks up to her as she was smirking "I wouldn't argue with you there," he tells her, and got another punch from Jacob.

Angela looks back at them, then back at Annabelle, the agent just look at her as there was no fear in her eyes and Angela just exhales lets go of her dress.

~8~8~8~

Claire sat in a tent, just leaning against her legs as the three agents were standing at the door looking at her, she then exhales. "We just ended up making things worse." she states and Jacob shook her head, "That's not true. The villains here are the ones that use the virus. But worse in them are the ones who made it." Leon informs her. Then Jacob walks up to her. "When we all meet seven years ago, that's when all of our lives were changed. But the virus from the Umbrella corp." Leon tells her as they all remember Raccoon City.

All the zombies they had run past, all the killing they did and Chief Irons. A man that was ambitious to the bitter end. And the destruction of Raccoon City "Umbrella collapsed but their virtual legacy continues to spread." Leon tells her and Jacob kneel down in front of her and she looks at him, "Look at us. All of us, who would have thought as we all end up here. An S.T.A.R.S. member's sister. A rookie cop. A hired gun. And an ex-agent of Umbrella. We all chose our paths, Claire. And you took the path of a rescuer instead of a fighter, like the rest of us." he tells her, "You chose a path your brother and I couldn't follow." Leon tells her, "I am proud of you Claire, I know Chris would be as well." Annabelle tells her. "Same here," Jacob states and gently grips her hand. She looks at them and places then place her hand on top of Jacob. "Guys, thank you," she tells them and they nodded at her.

Outside, Angela heard everything that they said and then suddenly an explosion went off, getting everyone attention and Angela moves away from the tent and looks at the fire. Then the four rushed out of the tent, exchanged looks with each other and then the ran to the scene. Something or someone set a truck on fire as the doctors and soldiers were trying to put the flames out with fire extinguishers. They arrived at the scene and saw that it was the trucks that brought the vaccine. "Jesus!" Annabelle mutters as she shields her eyes from the flames, then Leon looks over and ran to Fredrick, "What happened?" Leon asks as the others followed him. "The trucks carrying the vaccine." he states, "How much vaccine is left?" Leon asks him, everything that we brought today, that's all that we were able to scrap together of vaccine samples from inside the company and most of that has been lost." Fredrick informs him as Davis walks over to them. "Where's the manufacturing data?" Leon asks him and Fredrick looks at him in surprise. "You think that they'll after the data too?" he asks him.

"Could it be?" Davis asks him, Leon looks down at him, "Why don't you tell us what their demands are already." he states and Leon just looks at him making Davis smirk at him, "If you don't wanna talk then I'll go directly to the president." Davis threatens him, making Annabelle clutch her fist. "The truth," Leon answers him as Annabelle walks up next to Leon. This confuses Davis. "Truth?" he asks him. "They demand the truth of the viral weapon that which Umbrella Corporation T-Virus was Driveled and the truth of William Bikinis test subject." he states and Annabelle stiffens "They wanna reveal everyone from the U.S government that was involved in its manufacturer," Leon answers him and Angela steps forward. "Wait, was the government really involved?" she asks him, "We can't lay the facts all possible proof went up in smoke with Raccoon City." Jacob answers her, "Wait a minute. The truth didn't disappear, there was never any, to begin with." Davis argues "Tell that to the terrorist then." Annabelle argues back at him, "If they don't get this information, what will happen?" Claire asks and Leon turns to her. "They'll disburse the T-Virus in every populated area in the U.S. the deadline is midnight," he answers her. Angela looks at her watch. "That's only 4 hours from now." she states "And there's no vaccine left." Davis states, "Can we find out who the terrorists are?" Fredrick asks them.

Then Claire steps forward, "I have a clue as to the identity of one of them." she states and they look at her. "Right after the infected people appeared in the territorial, I noticed a man in the lobby, his name is Curtis Miller." she states, "I know him, he's one of those bleeding hearts protesting the new contraction of the research facility." Davis states. Annabelle then looks over Angela and walks up to her. "If the terrorist demands are the release of the information on what really happened in Raccoon city, then he may be-" Claire went on. "It can't be," Angela mutters, making everyone stop and look at her. She was just in shock and Annabelle looks at them, "Curtis Miller is Angela's brother." she informs them. "But wait, what about a test subject from this William Brikins?" Davis asks and Annabelle looks away. "Anne." Jacob calls out and she looks at them, "Show them." he tells her, she nods at him, she then kneels down, press her finger-tips ground and closes her eyes. They just watch her and then the ground started to rumble and then the surface started to crack around the burning trucks, making everyone stumble, "Wh-What's happening?" Davis questions, "Just watch." Leon tells him and then water shot out from the ground and was putting out the flames. "What the?!" "Where did all this water come from?!" "What the hell just happened?" people were shouting as the flames were deduced to smoke. Annabelle opens her eyes and she removes her fingers from the ground, the water stops and was gone as she then stood up and looks at then.

~8~8~8~

Curtis looks down at the photo in his hands of his family. His wife and daughter and his younger sister, Angela. He carefully places it back on the shelve and turns it away as all the other pictures were turned away as well. He then picks up his suitcase and turns to the door, walking away. But he stops at the door and sets his suitcase down.

Curtis reaches inside his coat, and pulls out a box of matches ignites a match and tosses it to the ground, then the ground was aflame and slowly made its way through the house. Curtis picks up the case and opens the door, he stops and takes one last look at the house and closes the door behind him.

~8~8~8~

Angela then glares at them, "My brother wouldn't do something like this." she states, then Davis walks to her, but Annabelle held him back, "He was arrest for making threats at WilPharma." he reminds her, "He just demanded that information is made public!" Annabelle shouts back at him as Annabelle held her back as well. "Unfortunately the rest of the world doesn't see it that way," Davis growls at her, Leon, Jacob, and Claire watch the exchange as Annabelle was keeping them apart. "If you claim he's not a terrorist, why don't you bring him here to explain himself. Now!" he orders her and the two women glared at him, making him sling back a little.

Then Angela turns and walks away, "Angela!" Annabelle calls after her, but she was already gone, she exhales and turns back to Davis, "You should try and understand someone's feelings." she growls at him and followed after Angela.

~8~8~8~

Angela then loaded her guns and checks them out, but then she stops and exhales. "Need backup?" Annabelle asks, Angela looks over at her, seeing her leaning against the other door. Angela said nothing as she pulls the rifle onto her shoulder and closes the door, then saw Leon standing by the fence, "You're packing a lot of firepowers just to see your brother." he states.

She just stares at her and Annabelle turns to her, "You know we're going to follow you, right?" she tells her, Angela then looks at her, sighs with a roll of her eyes and slams the truck doors. Then they got into the truck and took off from the airport.

~8~8~8~

Claire followed Fredrick as Jacob was following after Claire, "Where are you going?" she asks, getting Fredrick's attention. "I'm going back to the office to check on the development data," he answers her. "Can we help you something?" he just looks at them. "Don't worry, we're not trying to infiltrate your organization for our own devious purposes," she informs him as Jacob notices that Fredrick look away with a worried look.

Then Fredrick looks back at them, "I'm afraid there's only one thing you, Miss can do. Join me for a late afternoon tea." he informs her, she looks at him in surprise, then she looks at Jacob. He looks at her and nods, then she looks back at Fredrick and nods. Jacob steps back as she got in the car and Fredrick got in the car as well, then they drove off and Jacob clutched his fist as they left then looks out of the corner of his eye as he saw Davis hiding behind a tent, glaring in disappointment, shaking his head.

~8~8~8~

Angela drove the truck down the road as Annabelle was sitting on Leon's lap. They all sat in quiet, getting closer to the house. But then Annabelle raised her head as she heard cracking, she lifts off Leon's lap a little, trying to see, "An?" Leon asks her Angela shot a look over at her, "Fire." she answers him. They both looked ahead as they saw from a distance there was a fire.

She gasps and looks at them, "This is the road to Curtis's home." Angela informs them and kicks it into high gear. Going faster down the road.

They all arrived at the house, getting out of the truck and Angela ran up to the house and stops as it was burning. She just looks at it in shock, collapsing onto her knees, Leon and Annabelle walk up to the Angela as they looked at the burning house. Angela looks down and then something that survived the fire, it was the picture of her and her brother's family. She picks it up and looks at the man her brother use to be. "I haven't heard a word from Curtis in three years. He lost his wife and child in the Raccoon City tragedy," she states then she started to cry. Annabelle clutched her fist as she was not happy.

~8~8~8~

Fredrick arrives at the facility, but stops at the checkpoint, he rolls down his window and slides his card. Error. He exhales and tries again error. The machine said again. "That's odd? It won't accept my card." he states, "Has this happened before?" Claire asks him. "No. I'll have to use the master code," he answers her and pulls up the keyboard, trying the code in. the light turns green and the gate opens for him, he smirks and drove straight, right to the tall facility building.

Claire looks up at the building seeing how tall it was. Fredrick parks the car and they both walk up to the entrance of the building. He looks at her, "We're entering an air dome." he informs her, then she pushes the door open and fresh cold air blew out and Claire turns her head a little, Fredrick looks at her, "Ah, the roof is supported by creating an external and inertial air supports." he tells her and they both walk into the building. Claire looks around the room, seeing how bright it was Frederick walks to the dome in the center of the room, he looks back at Claire and walks over to him, the dome then shows the 3D image of the entire building. "The danger levels are assigned are handled in each section. From the right, the levels ascended from 1 to 4. the higher the number, the higher the danger level. Rest assured, however, a spring of safe measure of the unlikely percent problem assures. If anything possible rose from the ashes of Raccoon City, unlike your agent friend in red. Is that security and safeguard standards will avert any calamity." he states. "What about this level zero?" Claire asks him, "Ah. That contains research level." he said, pulling up a new 3D image of the level Zero, "Meeting rooms and alike. That's where we're heading next." Fredrick informs her.

They walk down the hall as Claire was still in the light hallway, he then see the scientists working in the labs on their experiments, they then were in Fredrick's office, he was filling up the coffee as Claire was looking outside at the facility from his office window, it was an ingrowing forest, it was beautiful, then a sound went off and the sprinklers went off. Claire was amazed, "This isn't paradise, you know." Fredrick calls out to her, she turns to him as he held two cups of hot tea. He chuckles a little and walks to her, "This is what you came here to assist me with." he reminds her and offers her a cup. "Thank you." she said, taking the cup as he sat down, "Hm, smells delicious," she said and sips some as he was working on his computer. "What are you doing?" she asks him. "Checking the development research," he answers her, then his phone starts to ring, he pulls it out and saw that it was a Ron Davis.

He sighs and answers the call, "Yes, Senator." he answers, getting Claire's attention, " _I figure you might be there right now._ " Ron said to him and Frederick sighs, "What do you want?" he questions him. "Why did you bring that woman?" he questions as Claire raised her eyebrow a little. " _Ahh, you're not feeling sorry for her, are you? That's not like you. Don't you understand, this is our chance!_ " Ron states, Fredrick nods, "Yes, I know. Yes, yes." he answers then hung up. "What did he say?" she asks him as he puts his phone away. "Nothing of any consequence, I assure you," he informs her, but she was not convinced something was up and sets her cup down. "He said something to you, didn't he?" she asks again, "He warned me not to let you see anything." he informs her then she leans against the table, "Would it cause trouble if I saw something in particular?" Claire asks him. He looks at her as she held his gaze, "No." he answers and looks back at the screen.

~8~8~8~

Davis growls as he hung up and rubs his hand over his face, then someone enters his tent and he looks over seeing Jacob. "Hello Senator," he said in a dangerous tone, making the hairs on the Senator's body stand right up.

Jacob glares at him with his death glare that Annabelle gracefully taught him. "So I couldn't help but overhear you and Frederick a second ago," he states and Davis gulps then Jacob cracks his knuckles. "You're going to tell me everything and what you meant about, this is our chance."

~8~8~8~

Leon and Annabelle look at the flames as they were consuming the house, Angela was sitting on the ground with a burnt photo in her hands, just looking down at the ground. "When I started out as a rookie cop, I responded to a call about a small child that was stranded on a sand back in the middle of a flooding river. I impulsively jumped into the river." she tells them as she sighs and hung her head, Annabelle just looks down at her "And the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hospital, blurry and disoriented. They informed me afterward that... I did save the child but three EMTs were injured from hurling my butt out of the water." she states with tears formed in her eyes.

Leon looks at her as Angela just smiles bitterly to herself, "Talk about depression, I felt lower than dirt. What was I thinking, putting others in harm's way like that, not to mention I could have been killed too." she tells them and she looks down at the photo in her hands, "But then, Curtis said something. That made me stop beating myself up: If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any." she tells them and looks at the burning house. "And in the end, his own word back to haunt him."

~Flashback~

 _The dark clouds with the tinted cloud that raised from the dead city, residents were being held back by the military as they were shouting, arguing and some were trying to climb over but were held back. Even Curtis Miller was trying to climb over as well._

 _He struggled in their restraints as Angela was standing right next to him, glaring at the military. "Let me through! Let me through!" Curtis shouts as he was trying to get through. But it was all in vain, the city... was dead._

~8~8~8~

Frederick looks at the screen as he was heisted and looks at Claire, "There is something, but Davis wants it to remain hidden." he informs him and then pulls ups a screen. "This is the G virus," he informs her and she looks at the screen. Horror enters her eyes as she remembers William as he body was that of monsters and the wounds at Annabelle satiated in Raccoon City as they healed within seconds.

She then looks at him, "You have that here?" she questions him, "It remains a secret even within the company. The government affiliates don't know about it either it was optioned through special mean through a group which neither we or someone in the Senate in positioned to be associated with." he informs her and she took a step back, "You got it on the black market." she states and he nods his head, "What do you plan on doing with the G-Virus?" she questions him and he turns to her, "Create a vaccine, but even the Senate couldn't antiquity expresses the threat that G opposed the to government, the plans were shelved and remains in level four ever since. The Senator is a member of the community group that decided to bomb Raccoon city." he informs her and Claire gasp, "I have to tell the others." she states and turns away from him, "No." he said standing up from the chair and she looks at him as she pulls out her phone, "If you do then what's going to happen to me?" he asks her and she arches her eyebrow at him. "You didn't seem to worry about that a minute ago when you were telling me everything?" she asks him. He exhales and sat back down.

Claire turns back to her phone and opens the contact list, pulling up a few names, one is Jacob and Leon. She pulls them both up, Fredrick looks at the screen and saw that there was an error, "There's something wrong with the server." he informs her, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving Claire all alone.

~8~8~8~

Leon, Annabelle, and Angela were all walking to the edge of the cliff and look down at the town. "I'm going to stop Curtis." she tells them and the two look over at her as she looks at him, "I'll help you stop him." Annabelle promises her, Angela looks at her and nods, Leon looks down at Annabelle and smiles at her a little, then Leon's phone went off and Annabelle looks at him, "Are you going to get that?" she asks him, "Maybe." he answers, she rolls her eyes, took out his phone and answers it, "Hello?" she answers, " _Anne, you're on here too?_ " Jacob asks as he too was on the line " _Annabelle, you and the guys have to get over here to WelPharma right now._ " Claire orders them.

Annabelle arches her eyebrow at her, "WelFarma, why there?" Annabelle asks her, Leon looks at her and leans in to listen to her, " _They got the G-virus and they were going to make a vaccine_ _like they did for the T-virus._ " Claire informs them, " _Well, Annabelle did give a sample of the G-virus to the President. Maybe one of the scientists took the sample in hopes of making chuck change._ " Jacob states, Annabelle nods, "Seems likely." she agrees. "But Senator Davis just called and told them to get rip of it." Claire informs him, "Oh, I just had a lovely chat with the Senator and it turns out that he just wanted to use this situation to get more voters in." Jacob informs them, "That greedy sonofabitch." Annabelle mutters to herself, Leon places his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "Is Fredrick there?" Leon asks her, "He just went to go and fix the server." Claire informs him "Or he has of gone to go dump the virus." Leon states, Annabelle shook her head, "That is the last remain sample of the G-virus." she informs him, he looks at her, "Not the only sample." Leon states and Annabelle sighs. Then they all heard a ringing on the other end, "Claire?" they all asked her. "There's a call coming from inside the building. Hold on," she tells them, Annabelle bites her lip.

~8~8~8~

Claire places her cell down and picks up the office phone. " _Claire._ " Fredrick said on the line, "Fredrick." Claire said in surprise, "Where are you?" she asks him. " _In level four,_ " he answers and Claire walks to the window. "Why you said you were going to the server room," she asks as she looks out at the grounds. " _I saw someone suspense on my way there and I followed him, you need to get out of here. There's a time-bomb here, it's already too late to stop it,_ " he warns her as her eyes were darting around, looking for anything.

She then caught sight of Curtis Miller as he was walking out from level four with a briefcase in his hand. " _We're going to have another Biohazard if this thing-_ " Frederick warns her but the line suddenly went out, but Claire just watches as Curtis walks away. But then she gasps as she was blinded by a sudden and bright light.

~8~8~8~

Jacob stops as the line was suddenly gone, "Claire!" he calls out but got no response. She pulls his phone away and turns it off. "Dammit." he growls then looks back at the Senator who flinches at him, "The WelFarma Facility, where is it?" he questions him, "A few miles out just east of here," he answers him. "Good. You better of not have any part of this or so help me. I will kill you." he promises him, Davis nods at him and then he steps out of the tent and looks around.

He then lays eyes on a motorcycle and ran to it and mounts onto it. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" an officer questions him. "I'm going to save my friend," he answers, starting up the bike and took off from the airport.

~8~8~8~

"Claire! Claire!" Annabelle calls out but the line was dead, "Shit!" she growls, "What happened?" Leon asks her, "What's going on?" Angela asks as well "I don't know, we were cut off." she answers then turns to them.

She walks past Leon and grips Angela's shoulders. "Can you get us to WelFarma?" she asks her, Angela looks at her and nods, "Of course."

~8~8~8~

Everything was destroyed, " _Attention, a system error has accord. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome until_ _safe conditions are reestablished and verified._ " the computer warns everyone.

Claire laid on her side as she was alright from the blast, she groans softly as she flutters her eyes open. Slowly, she sat up and looks at the office as it was destroyed, then she turns back to the garden, but was in horror, it was all gone. Burnt, destroyed and it was raining paper.

Then she gasped in pain as she held pain her leg, then saw a shard of glass, impaled in her leg. She exhales and grips the shard and held her breath. Then pulls out on the shard, crying out as she rips the shard from her leg and threw it out of the office.


	4. The Battle for Truth

_Chapter 4: The Battle for Truth_

 _Attention, a system error has accord. Terminate all activities immediately and evacuate the dome until safe conditions are reestablished and verified._ The computer went on as Jacob arrived at the Facility, the others arrived as well, with their guns ready and ran to the door.

Angela went in first, followed by Annabelle, Leon, and Jacob. They look around with their guns ready. Then Leon walks out to the terminal and pulls up the escape route. Then the others look as well, "Looks like the other buildings are block off." Leon states. "Let's split up, we can meet again in the inner garden," Angela informs him, he nods. "Jacob you go with Leon, I'll go with Angela," Annabelle informs him, he looks at her and nods. "Alright." he agrees and the two women looked at each other. "Let's go," Angela tells her, she nods and they both went running off. "Angela." Jacob calls out, they both stop and look at him, "You're not alone, we're all doing this together." he tells her.

She nods at him "I know." she answers as Leon walks to them, wraps Annabelle by her waist and slams his lips right onto hers, she gasp as this sudden action as Jacob smirks to himself. Then Leon calls out and looks at her flushed red face as she was really confused on why he did that, "I'll see you soon." he tells her, she all the ability to speak and just simply nods her head at him. He nods back and then steps back to Jacob and then Angela took Annabelle's hand and they both were gone. Jacob steps next to Leon and looks at him, "You've been dying to do that all day haven't you?" he teases and Leon looks at him, "Let's move Tate." he orders, Jacob chuckles and follows after him.

~8~8~8~

The Elevator opens for the agents as they aimed their guns at the damaged hallway, they exchanged looks and walk down the hallways, looking from both one room to another.

They didn't see anyone or any zombies, then Jacob pat's Leon's shoulder, Leon looks at him as he points at the elevator, he looks over and saw that the button was flashing. The two nodded and walk to the elevator and Leon went to press the button, but then they both heard something moves behind them, they both look over and aimed their guns and saw that it was just Claire.

"Leon, Jacob," she mutters at them, Jacob lowers his gun as he quickly walks over to her and helps her stand, putting away his gun. Leon walks over to them, checking the halls as Jacob gently sets Claire down on the ground. "What happened? Where's Frederick?" Leon asks as he too places his gun away and leans down in front of her, "He was telling me about a time-bomb down in level four, when-" she then stops, grunting in pain, they both look down at her leg as it was bandaged up. "That's a nasty wound, let's get you out of here," Leon tells her as he went to help her, but she smacks his hands away. "I'm alright, listen to me!" she snaps at him, Jacob tore off some of his jackets and wraps it around her leg. "I'm alright listening to me! Curtis was here! I saw him, He came out of level four where the G-virus was kept."

~8~8~8~

Angela and Annabelle were down in the inner garden as they held their guns, looking around for any signs of movement. They step over the rumble then stop as they saw an open case and an injector of the G-virus. Annabelle carefully walks over and picks up the syringe. Angela walks over next to her and she looks at it, "Is that..." she asks her. Annabelle nods at her, "G. yes, I remember this from anywhere." she answers her, then drops the syringe and aims her gun forward, Angela looks ahead and saw Curtis as he was holding his stomach. "Curtis!" she calls out to him, then he looks up at her, "Angela," he mutters as he stumbles forward.

Then she aims her gun right at him, but Curtis grunts in pain as he falls to his knees. Angela lowers her gun as she runs to him, but Annabelle lowers her gun, walks to them. Angela kneels down in front of him and gently grips his arms. "You're hurt. You need medical attention," she tells him, but he shook his head at her. Then she gently grips the sides of his head, "Why?" she asks him. "I couldn't forgive them for covering up the Raccoon City Atrocity, I refused to let the government rewrite the truth as they saw fit," he answers her as Annabelle was standing right behind them. "And after six years of searching, you finally found the truth of Raccoon City's fate, you wanted to truth out." Annabelle informs him, he looks up at her and nods, "Yes, I swore, I swore I would make them reveal it. No matter what it took." he informs her. "Curtis." Angela whimpers "But he also told me, I couldn't make things any worse." he states and forces himself to his feet. "Even if it was deserved, there's no chance of me causing an accordance in the town I was born and raised," he states, as Angela stood up as well.

"That's why he let me, that's why he blew up this place." he went on then a gun was cock. Angela turns and saw Annabelle aiming her gun right at Curtis. "No stop." she tells her, "He injected himself with the G-virus, once he transforms it's almost impossible to stop him," she warns her. "But you were injected with the G-Virus too, right?" Angela asks her Annabelle stiffens. Then the military, they both turn and looks at them, then Curtis walks in front of them, pulling the two back behind him. "Wait!" Angela begs him, he growls painfully as she places her hand on his shoulder, she retracted her hand and he looks right at her, "Nothing can stop it now." he warns her as Annabelle wraps her arms around her as Curtis then started to change. "In a moment, I'll reveal the refusable truth," he growls as he was growing. Annabelle and Angela step back from Curtis. "In my own personal way," he states as he body was ripping through his clothes. "And you will be the very first... WITNESSES!" he shouts as the form was now that of a monster, just like William Brikins.

~8~8~8~

The Elevator opens as there were Zombies in front of them, Leon pulls up his gun and fired at them as Jacob held Claire's arm over his shoulders. Then he lets her go as Leon looks out seeing that the coast was clear. "Head straight down this corridor and held for elevator AD2, it will take you to an outside exit," Leon informs her as he handed her a gun. "Got it," she states as she steps out of the elevator, checking both ways.

Jacob handed Leon his gun and pulls out an extra one, "Claire." Jacob calls out and she looks at her, "Try not to get killed and... be careful." he asks her, she nods at him, "Okay, ditto." she answers and gave him a wink as the doors close. Jacob blushes a little as Leon smirks and looks at him, "So when are you going to ask her out?" he asks him, Jacob frowns and looks at him, "Don't know, when are you going to pop the big question?" he asks back, Leon shuts right up as he presses the button and they both waited.

~8~8~8~

The Military moves in firing at Curtis as he shielded himself, some of the men were even holding back Angela and Annabelle. "NNNOOOOO!" Angela shouts, "You can't kill him, he's invincible! You're only making him stronger!" Annabelle shouts as well.

But the ignored her and continued to fire at Curtis. Unknown to them, in the server room, everything, all the levels... they were being recorded. Then the captain raises his hand, stopping them. "Alright seize fire, seize!" he calls out and they all stop. Curtis groans in pain as he stumbles forward and collapsed onto the ground. Angela struggles as she tries to run out to her brother. "The target became aggressive and resisted capture. I deemed it necessary to open fire and issue the order." the captain informs his CO. The target was terminated." he went on but the alarms went right off getting their attention, Annabelle clutches her fist "Warning; a lethal and viral strain has been detected in the garden section, convincing evac." the computer warns them.

Annabelle then look back at Curtis as he was getting back up, Angela gasp as Annabelle felt the hands on her loosen. "Captain!" a soldier calls out, the captain looks back at Curtis, "Oh, you got to be kidding me! My men shout the shit out of him." he mutters to himself. Then Annabelle dashes forward then flip, kicking Curtis back and she lands back on her feet. "Pick on someone your own size!" she shouts at him, Curtis pulls himself back up and glares at her, "Go get out of here!" he shouts at them, then turns back and the two charge at each other.

~8~8~8~

Claire limps her way down the hall, firing at any zombies in her away, she arrives at elevator AD-2. He presses the button, then aims her gun in the elevator, seeing no zombies in the room, then limps inside, then presses the button again and the doors close, going up.

She exhales, leaning again the wall, then looks over and saw the map of WilPhama Facility, then looks up following the levels and her eyes land right on the level 4 spot.

~8~8~8~

The military men fired at will as the two were battling it out, this irritated Curtis and he smacks Annabelle against the wall, she groans in pain and smacks against the ground as her body was healing itself. Then he marches at the men and smacks some out of the way, one soldier was a ways off as he reloads his grenade launcher, but as he went to aim, Curtis was nowhere in sight.

But then he looks up and saw him jumps down at him, he went to aim, but Curtis already got him and the man pulls the trigger as he fired and the grenade flew out and hits two soldiers. "OH! My leg!" one cries as he was being dragged back, the others fired at Curtis, but in one leap he slices them to nothing. Annabelle groans as she pushes herself back up, then looks back as Curtis reflects a grenade up to the pips and it crunches the solider under wreckage. Angela ran over and couldn't find any trace of the man underneath the rumble. Then everything went numb to her, she looks over at the last remaining men of the unit, seeing that they were still firing, she follows the bullets and looks at her brother as he was slowly walking to them. She just looks at him unable to move from her spot. Curtis then stops, the giant eye on his shoulder turns and looks at her, making her gasp and take a step back. Curtis then turns and slowly walks to her, Annabelle forces herself to her feet and dash over to Angela, taking her arm and snap her out of her trance. She then looks at Curtis as he walking over to them. Then she moves in front of Angela and aims her gun at him, "Annabelle, Angela!" Leon calls out to them, they both turned and saw Leon and Jacob run up behind them. "Get clear!" Leon shouts as he aims up at the wreckage above them, "Leon!" Angela calls out and she looks up, "Come on, move!" Jacob calls out to them.

Annabelle nods at him, "Hurry!" she tells Angela, gripping her arm and they both ran for it as Leon fires the grenade, then reloads and fired again, making a direct hit twice. The wires broke off as it started to fall, Curtis started to run after the two as Leon took a hold of Annabelle and Jacob held onto Angela, they all ran for it and then jump as the ruined bridge fell right on top of Curtis. Leon slowly pulls himself up followed by Annabelle, Angela groans a little as lays there, Jacob just pulls himself up and the three agents look behind them at the wreck that was caused. Then they stood up and looks at the ruins. "I don't think he's gone just yet," Jacob states, Annabelle, nods in agreement. "Somebody!" a soldier calls out, they look over and saw someone in the water. Annabelle and Leon ran over. "Somebody, pull me up!" he calls out, Annabelle kneels down and grips his uniform and then pulls him out of the water, setting him on the ground.

The other few soldiers walk slowly to the wreck with their guns ready, but then the alarms went off again, activating the sprinklers. A few of the men were a cough from the chemicals in the water, "What is this?" one asks, Leon held his hand out as Annabelle sniffs the water on her skin, "Anhigeral Sephora." Leon answers him and the soldier looks at him, "Are we being Sterilized?" he asks him. Then Annabelle looks at one of the sprinklers and saw that they were actually weapons, "No the whole building, someone wants to make sure that Curtis dies with the virus." Annabelle answers as she took a step back, "Incineration will initiate in five minutes. All exits are now sealed." the computer informs them, "Whoa... what the hell?!" one shouts as they were looking around. "We're still in here!" another shouts, "Get all survivors to the central rest area now!" Leon orders them. Then they ran for it.

"Hurry move!" Jacob orders as they all were running for it, Angela and Annabelle stop and wait for the others to get ahead of them. "Come on!" Angela calls out. She ran first and Annabelle went to follow, but she stops as she felt something pull at her, she stops and looks at the wreck and saw Curtis's foot shoot right out and grew, "Shit!" she mutters and hurried after the others.


	5. Save a Life Or Save None at All

_Chapter 5: Save a Life Or Save None at All_

"Attention, all exits are now sealed." the computer warns them as they were hurrying into the elevator. "Aw shit." the soldier mutters as they got the last of them into the elevator. The three looked in and saw that it was crowded, "We'll catch the next one." Angela informs them. "Right, we'll send it-" the soldier states, but Annabelle ran up to them, "He's getting back up!" she warns them as they heard something move. "Go!" Angela tells them and they ran back, the doors then close.

The four hurried back to the gardens and saw that Curtis was getting back up and shoves the bridge right off him, he groans in pain as he faces fall right off and entered the next stage of the mutation. "Shit." Jacob mutters, Curtis then looks up at the elevator with the soldiers inside, Angela aims her gun at him but Jacob shoves her gun up, "No, one bullet will kill us all." he warns her, she grunts and lowers her gun. Annabelle glares at Curtis as he was getting ready to jump, but Annabelle beats him to it, jumping at the elevator as Curtis did, "What that?!" Angela gasps in shock as the two jump up to the top, Annabelle lands in front of the elevator as Curtis was in front of her. He turns and looks at her, she glares at him, "Oh my god, he's still alive!" one soldier said in shock as they were panicking. Curtis charges right at them, but Annabelle stops him, making her slide back a little. Then Curtis uses his other hand and wraps it around her, making her gasp in pain. Then he threw her down to the ground.

She gasps, recollecting herself, then flips and lands right on her feet, "Annabelle!" Leon calls out, but she kept her eyes up to the top as Curtis slice at them, "Annabelle, run!" Leon calls out to her again, she kept her eyes on Curtis as they pillar was breaking off the wires, she took a step back, looks at him, then back up and ran to him. He grips her hand as Jacob pulls Angela along with him and as they were dodging the glass that was falling from the first level. Then the top came falling down, Leon and Annabelle stop for a second as glass lands in front of them, then they both split from the two and moves from the glass path. Then both Leon and Jacob looked back up and shove the two women out of the way as the huge glass cuts off Leon and Jacob from Annabelle and Angela. The two men were back on their feet as they looked at the glass, "Jacob!" Angela calls out as Annabelle pulls her to her feet. "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her, she ran to the glass and press her hands to it. Then they look up at the top as Curtis pulls out the elevator with the soldiers inside, "Two minutes until Incineration." the computer said and Leon looks back at the two, "Run!" he shouts as Jacob ran next to him, "What?" Angela asks him, "RUUUUUUUUN!" he and Jacob shout as Leon bangs his fist on the glass.

Angela then looks up at Annabelle ran next to her, she looks up as well as Curtis was holding the elevator shaft in his hands. The two took a step back and saw the elevator with the screaming soldiers inside fall to their deaths. Annabelle grips Angela's arm and they both ran and jump right out of the way, the blast knocks Leon and Jacob off their feet. Curtis reels his head back and he roars like an animal, claiming victory as the G-virus has taken over all his senses. Angela slowly walks up to the wreck seeing the blood and mangled bodies inside, she covers her mouth in horror as Annabelle peers in and looks away. "Incineration in 60 seconds." the computer calls out as they heard the sprinklers getting ready, they look around hearing them click. Then Curtis jumps down and the two turn and slowly steps back. Annabelle glares at him as he was glaring down at Angela as he steps closer to them, Annabelle then pulls out her throwing knives and threw them right into the eye. Curtis cries out in pain as he stumbles back Angela looks at him with a gasped and then turns to her, "Why did you do that?" she asks her as Jacob and Leon ran up to them."He's after you because of your blood." Leon informs her. Angela looks at him.

Annabelle then looks at her, "Back in Raccoon, William hunted down his daughter because of their blood relations, to him she was just a breeding instrument. And that is that you are to Curtis, to plant an embryo in your body and expand the G-virus." Annabelle informs her, she looks at him in shock. "But you're infected with the G-virus too." she states, "Oh a different level, a cellular level, Curtis doesn't have my D.N.A." she states and she looks at her, "That thing isn't your brother, Curtis is dead," Leon informs her. She looks at him as Jacob places his hand on her shoulder. Curtis removes he knife as Leon grabs Annabelle's hand, "Come on" he tells them and Jacob grips Angela's arms "Run!" he shouts and they ran for it as Curtis was chasing right after them then the computer started to count down, "20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." the computer said as they ran for the hole in the wall. Then as the spark ignites they all jump for it as Curtis jumps for Angela.

He slashes for them, but miss by inches. He was caught in the blast they the four dive into the water. Leon held Annabelle close as she exhales, breathing in the water through her gills. Angela notices them and lets out air, Jacob looks at her and pulls her close to him. Then he grips the side of her head, pulls her in and pressed his lips to her and passes the air into her mouth, her eyes widen in shock, but she takes in the air.

~8~8~8~

Claire arrives at the server room, her gun ready and saw no one in sight. She limps her way to the control panel and looks at the screen, Inner garden failing. The screen said as there was a new path going down.

And then she knew something was wrong, "Oh shit! Now what's going to happen?" she questions as saw that a camera showed the dome was keeping in flames, but then they were being sucked back down into the tunnel. Then suddenly the alarms went off, she looks around then back at the screen, seeing that level four was being attacked, then the computer showed her that lvl four was going to drop. Claire looks around for anything that might help, "Disable the systems. Come on, there's got to be something." she states. Then looks over at a computer then looks at screen seeing that the pressure was increasing. "I know what Leon would do," she states then turns away from the panel.

She limps over to the controls turning everything to manual then he enters the codes and the last warning post her. She didn't hesitate and press enter, "There." she states as some vans in another part of the building turn on and pull out all the chemicals from the whole facility.

~8~8~8~

Leon looks around as Jacob held Angela close to him, they all were holding their breaths, expect Annabelle as she was breathing through her gills, she looks around and looks at the glass in front of them, then she pulls out her gun, aims at the glares and fired two bullets into the glass. Making it crack, the for a look at it as Annabelle grips Leon's arm. "Hang on," she states then the glass breaks free, spilling all the water inside the tank and they slide right out of the tank and down the hall, Angela looks around then saw a pole, Angela grans the side then Jacob's hand as Annabelle grabs the other side and then pulls Leon towards her as they hang on tightly, letting the water spill into the thick pipe and drain into nothing. They pop on the ground, panting and breathing, they pulled themselves up to their feet and look at the gap in the wall, then slowly walks over to the edge and looks down. "Shit, that's a long way down." Jacob states, Annabelle nods, but then she senses the G-virus nearby, she shot her head up and aims her gun, they looked at her, "An?" Leon asks her.

But then they heard a roar, they looked where Annabelle was pointing and there was Curtis, hanging from the pipes, "No. No!" Angela calls out as the ground shook making them stagger, the whole section started to move, "Warning, lvl 4 will begin submission." the computer states, they look down at the long way to death and then look up at Curtis who was crawling right to them "You got to be kidding me." Jacob states and Leon places his hand on Angela's shoulder, "We got to go up." Leon tells them, they nodded and started to run.

They reach a gap to another structure, Leon and Jacob remove their coats then step back for a running start then they both took off running and jumps over the gap, landing on the next platform. They roll then stood as they were on their feet. Leon stood up as well Jacob did too. Then they look back at the girls "Come on." Leon tells them, they both nod at him, then step back a few then ran forward and jumped. They both make it over then rolled and stops on their feet.

The two then stood up and nodded at them, the two men went jogging to them, but Curtis jumps down, roaring then looks aright at Angela. Leon and Jacob pull out their guns, but they were back onto level 4 platform. "Leon! Jacob!" Annabelle calls out to them as they pulled themselves up, "Leon, this way!" Jacob calls out, Leon looks at him and they ran from the three. Sliding, jumping and rolling over the construction, the computer counts down "3, 2, 1..." the computer states as they ran and then jumps. The lvl 4 construction fell but is it did, Jacob pulls himself up then held his hand out, Leon looks up at him then grips his hand and Jacob pulls him right up. "You good?" he asks him, Leon pants and looks at him then nods, Jacob nods and then looks back "Angela!" he calls out and Leon looks as well as Annabelle and Angela were slowly backing up, their guns trained on him. They then look around then up at the walkway that was slowly falling out. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jacob asks, "Yup." Leon answers him and they both ran.

Annabelle kept her eyes locked on Curtis, "This isn't good." she mutters, then the platform behind drops into the abyss. Then the platform they were standing on pulls out and lifts up, Curtis stops as the two were right at the edge, then he looks down and picks up the burnt photo, Angela places her hand in her pocket and found that it was empty, then she looks back at him, Annabelle slowly lowers her gun as she realizes why he was looking at it. Then Curtis lets out a sad wailing, the two exchanged looks and they both lowered their guns, "Curtis!" Angela calls out and went running to him, "Angela wait!" Annabelle calls out and stops her, "RUN!" Curtis shouts as his mutated claw arm to strike her, but he stops it, "No... no... I don't want to hurt you... please..." he begs her and roars in pain as he was struggling for control. Annabelle could feel his pain, then she looks around and then at the walkway that was slowly breaking down. She places her gun away then grips a hold of Angela by the collar, Angela gasps and looks at her, "What are you doing?" she questions, struggling as she was dragged to the side. "Sorry, Angela," she tells her then reels her arm back and threw her.

Angela went flying, then landing on the walkway, she pulls herself up then looks back and Annabelle turns back and walks in front of Curtis, seeing that he was in so much pain, "Curtis." she calls out, he groans in pain and fell to his knees. "It... hurts..." he cries, she nods at him and stood tall. "Curtis, I know you're in there, I promise you, I will get the man that cause you this much pain." she tells him, he looks at her and pants, "I envy you... Annabelle. To be infected and yet... still be human... I wish I was strong as you." he tells her. She was surprised then nods at him, "I won't fail you, Curtis Miller, I will stop at nothing to destroy these viruses." she states then Curtis cries out as the virus took over and it glares down at her, then the countdown started. Suddenly, Angela was behind her, wrapping her arms behind her and the floor fell out from under them and Curtis fell along with them.

She looks at her then at Leon, "After this has been verified there are no more viruses in here, the hole will close." he informs them, "Yeah and what, they just get burnt up in the earth's core?" Jacob questions and Annabelle giggles, "If only." she states but a tentacle shot up, grabbing Angela's ankle and the two were pulled down, Leon and Jacob moved; Annabelle grabs Angela's hand as Leon grabs Annabelle's ankle, making him fall a little and hold on to the rail with just his ankle and Jacob grabs Leon's other leg and pulls, keeping them from falling. He growls as he held true. Annabelle looks down and saw that Curtis was hanging on from his tail then started to climb. "Aw, Come on!" Jacob calls out as the walkway was starting to bend, "Oh, not good, not good." he mutters and Angela looks up at Annabelle, "Let me go." she tells her, Annabelle shook her head. Then Angela other hand slips, making Annabelle hold her hand tighter. "Let go of me dammit or you fall too. You can't die, any of you, you have to destroy these viruses," she tells her.

Annabelle just looks at Curtis as he was getting closer, "Please, Annabelle doesn't try to save me." Angela begs her, "Are you giving up on me, Angela! You already forgot what Curtis told you?!" she questions her and Angela looks at her. "If you can save one life then you can't save any." Annabelle reminds her and Angela just gasps then Leon pulls out his gun and aims, "Isn't that right, Curtis?" he questions them fired, the bullet flew past Annabelle and Angela then hits Curtis right between the eyes. This kills him and he fell, letting Angela's leg go and they hung there, watching Curtis fall to his grave.

They watched as he vanished from sight then an explosion went off, destroying any trace of Curtis and the flames slowly started to climb, "Angela, Angela, look at me." Annabelle tells her and she looks at her, "Just look at me." she tells her as they lock both of their hands and Annabelle looks down as the floor was closing up, the flames grew closer and closer, "Um, guys... that's... that's pretty close." Jacob calls out, but the floor closes right in time and only a little about of the flame got out and was gone in a flash. Annabelle exhales as she nods at Angela and she took exhales, but the rails started to give, making one of the wires strain, "What was that?" Annabelle questions and Jacob looks back and saw that the wire was ready to give, "Aw hell. Hang on!" he tells them and the wire gives and they were start to swing. Angela screams and Annabelle just held on tightly to her, then the rail stop the swing, sending them flying, Jacob jumps out and grabs a hold of Angela as Leon grabs a hold of Annabelle, they smack against the ground, Angela grounds on top of Jacob, then the two men look and saw the rail swinging right toward them, "Roll!" Leon calls out and the two rolled away from each other as the walkway misses them and Leon laid on top of Annabelle and Jacob looks down at Angela.

Leon pants as he held Annabelle close to him, Annabelle exhales as she pulls her arms up and hugs him, "I'm alright, Leon. I'm alright." she assures him. He exhales and slowly pulls away. "You alright?" Jacob asks Angela, she nods at him and then he stood up then offered his hand to her. Leon grips both of Annabelle's hands and pulls her up to her feet and held her close in his arms, "You were cutting it close." he tells her and she just smiles. "I'm an agent, Leon. I take risks," she tells him, he chuckles and then pets the back of her hair. Jacob pulls Angela to her feet and they look at each other, "I'm sorry about your brother." he tells her, she just nods, "I know, but I'll make it right." she tells him, he nods at her, "You are so lucky I love you right now." he states and she giggles "I know and I love you." she tells him and he smiles, laying his chin on hers. Jacob and Angela looked around as they saw the wreckage of what was left of the facility, "Well, the boss man is not going to like this." Jacob states, Angela nods then he looks at her, then down at their hands then she turns and looks at him as he looks up at her. Their eyes lock on each other and they had a mute understanding.

Leon pulls up one of her strains and takes in the wonderful smell of her shampoo, "Are you smelling my hair again?" she asks him, he nods. "You're fault for using that wonderful vanilla smell." he states and she playfully shoves him, he chuckles and she pulls back and looks at him, he presses his forehead against hers and they both smile, he then leans in close and they both closed their eyes, but his phone went off as he presses his lips against hers, "Leon. Your phone." she tells him in between kisses, he hums and continued to kiss her. "Leon, it may be important." she giggles, but he kept kissing her, she rolls her eyes and then reaches down and pulls out the phone. She pushes him back as he stole a few more kisses then she answers it, "Go ahead." she tells them as Jacob turns to them and lets go of Angela's hand.

~8~8~8~

Claire looks at the screen, seeing that they all were fine, she exhales and went to leave, but something caught her attention. A light on the panel, it was flashing, she turns and leans in closer.

Then presses the button and then rewinds, she looks up at the main screen, seeing that it was rewinding the scenes with... Curtis and Annabelle. "It... recorded."


	6. Benefactor Revealed

_Chapter 6: Benefactor revealed_

A helicopter flew over and down to the facility, Claire limps out through the front as she watches the chopper land on the pad, two soldiers hope out and out steps the Senator, then he walks over to Claire as she limps to him, meeting him halfway. "Where's Frederick?" he asks her and she just glares at him, "Dead, no vaccine, no data, no nothing. The same as Raccoon City." she answers him, just he was confused, "What?" he asks her, "Frederick said it, even you convince the country to investigate in the rest of the development in the instigate G-virus." he states, still having no idea she was talking about. "You know at first I didn't expect you were connected with this terrorism if for no their reason then if you were in the airport terminal when it recurred," she states.

Davis was just laughing as she was talking nonsense, "But all your reason for this stops. WilPharma stock tank from our accusations, you were afraid that it would turn out the same way that it did from the Umbrella Corporation, so you needed an excuse to use the vaccine." she throws right at him. "Now just wait a minute!" he shouts, stepping closer to her, "Yes. I stock-hold, but I wanted WilPharma to regain the public's favor after this incident, but there's no way in hell I would support terrorism to ensure that. First of all, what is the G-virus? I never even heard of it." he tells her and she glares at her, "I know you ordered Frederick to dispose of the G-virus when you called him." she snaps at him. "I told him not to show you any more than you needed to see, that was it then your little agent friend started to beat info out of me," he answers her.

Then the four walk out to her, "I doubt he knows anything." Leon calls out then they turn to her. "Leon," Claire calls out to her. "General Grondi's man talk. It seems that we, even the senator included were all fooled by him," he informs her and Claire just look at him. "Who are you talking about?" she asks him, then Annabelle crosses her arms. "Think hard Claire, who was the last person to leave the facility before the fight started?" she asks her, Claire thinks but then the chime went off. They looked at the clock seeing that it was midnight and then it all came back to Claire; she was on the phone when Frederick was warning her about the someone was in lvl four, saying that there was a bomb. Then she looks at the payphone as the wire was cut; she then realizes that when he was calling her there was a chime in the background. He was outside the entire time, triggered the bomb inside the facility. She just shook her head, "It can't be."

~8~8~8~

Frederick was by his car in the middle of nowhere, "It's me, what do you think?" he asks his client. "Yes. Per your request and then the bones of William's Bikinis experiment. Yes, she has grown beautiful." he states as his laptop was playing back the scenes of Curtis and Annabelle. "Yes, general Grondi, only you will be in possession of the T-virus and the T-vaccine. There's nothing about negotiating with a country that will keep the existences of this virus a secret." he states as he pulls out a smoke, then lights and smokes it, "You needn't worry, I've intimidated everything down to the last detail, including my escape route." he laughs.

Then looks down on his laptop, "Don't forget you owe me extra money for the re-making the G-virus and one last thing, as a friend. Forget about G, this touch is wickedly incontestable, it cannot be controlled, Annabelle was lucky to be the only one." he tells him then hangs up, watching the video. Then a car slowly pulls up, then he looks at his watch and smirks. "Right on time." he states as he closes the laptop and steps out on the road and the car stops then two people step out and Frederick shields his eyes at them, "You were supposed to come alone." he states "I just wanted to see your face one more time," Claire calls out and Leon turns off the lights. Frederick's eyes widen in shock when he pulls out a gun, "Don't move." he orders them as the two march at him with their guns. "I have the last of the vaccine and the research data this is all that remains in the entire world, the rest is gone," he said then smirks.

Leon looks at Claire and signals her to lower the gun and she did. "Yes, that's right. You two can appreciate this more than anyone after your up close and personal experience with virus victims. Mankind will need this." he states, looking back then saw that it was gone, "Looking for something?" Annabelle calls out as she was holding the cause, then Jacob steps next to Claire with the laptop open and replaying the fight, "I think the president's going to like this." he states and shows it to Claire, "Oh yeah, definitely." she nods at him and Frederick aims the gun at Annabelle, "I I wouldn't." she warns him, then a gun was pressed at Frederick's back, he froze as really pissed of Angela was glaring at him, she knocks the gun out of his hand then wraps her arm around his neck, slams her knee right in behind his his and she smacks to his knees. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Annabelle states and Jacob nods at her as he closes the laptop. Then Frederick pulls himself back up and she aims her gun right at his head "Wait, don't shoot me let's talk." he states and Annabelle arches her eyebrow at him as they walk up to him. "You're a smart woman and smart women like money, I can make you rich, we'll spit everything, 50/50," he tells them as he was panicking. "I feel like I was just insulted." Annabelle states, Leon shook his head at him as Claire exhales in disbelief. "I meant 70/30." he went one and Claire threw up her arms as she was done.

Jacob rolls his eyes and turns away from him, "I'm happy with 30." he states and they turn away from him, "He's all your Angela." Annabelle calls out with a wave of her hand. "Take it all, please take it all, just... please don't kill me," he states then Angela fired, but it just went click. Frederick screams in fright as he took cover, whimper in fear as Angela just glares down at him, "You're too pathetic to kill." she growls at him then the chopper lights came on as the sirens were off, she then pulls him back up and cuffs him, Annabelle walks up to him and shook her head, "This was the mastermind of it all?" she questions and Jacob steps next to her, "Kinda sad when you think about it." he states and she nods, then Leon walks up to them and she handed him the case. "All unit, move in." the captain orders, "Yes sir," they answered and moved in. Then the agents turn away and started to walk past the officers as they took Frederick into custody. But Annabelle stops and looks over the horizon and smiles, dawn was rising.

~8~8~8~

The sun stood high in the sky, Angela wore a purple dress as she looks over at the Facility, the wind gently blowing by her as the four stood behind her, "Fredrick confessed to everything. It was also the one that provided the T-virus to the terrorist in India, he even acted a the black-market broker. He stole both the T and G viruses right before the Raccoon Disaster, but Fredrick decided that he can only sell them as a cent with the vaccine." Leon informs her. "But Fredrick only knew that someone was going to recognize him, so he gets a new identity, then was employed by WilPharma and was given unlimited access to the research and given the chance to sell more to any willing costumers with the vaccine." Jacob adds in as he crosses him "I've been hunting Fredrick for some time, it was in Hong Kong I saw him dealing with Grondi, killing innocent people for Grondi's enjoyment, a sick twisted pleasure for them." Annabelle states and Angela shook her head, "And my brother was just a tool to them. He was used." she states and Annabelle walks up next to her and looks out at the facility. Fredrick took advantage of Curtis's pain and his anger, knowing Curtis was going to do anything to expose to the truth, even kill himself in the process." Annabelle tells her.

Then she looks at her, "It doesn't devolve Curtis of what he's done, but we share something in common, the passion to prevent any more outbreaks like Raccoon City." Claire states and Angela turns to her and smiles, then Annabelle places her hand on her shoulder and Angela looks at her, "When Curtis look at the photo, I felt something from his when he regain control." she states and Angela turns fully to her, "He loved you, Angela, he never wanted you to be involved and knowing that he was being forced to hurt you, it broke his heart, but he also hopes that you live your life away from this virus." she tells her and Angela tears up a little, but she wipes them away and Annabelle nods at her. Then he looks at Jacob as he smiles at her a little and she smiles right back at him, but Leon's phone went right off, Annabelle giggles as walks back to him, he pulls out his phone and looks at it, then turns the ringer off. "We gotta go." he tells them, Jacob nods and looks at her, "I have to go." he tells her and she nods at him, "OK," she mutters. "See you around, Angela," she states and the two turn to leave, Annabelle and Claire waved good-bye and they followed after them.

"Jacob!" Angela calls out, they stop and looked at her, she smiles and then looks at him "Let's go... diving together again... sometimes." she tells him and he smirks at her, "I'll take a rain check." he tells her, making her chuckle. Annabelle exchanged looks with Claire as they both were smirking, then the two men walk off and the girls followed them, Angela walks them as she brushes her hair back. They walk down the gap as Claire was hurrying to Jacob's sides, "So when did you two go diving, hm?" she teases him and Jacob just laughs. "Come on, I have to take this crap form, Annabelle, please don't add to it." he states and Annabelle just giggled at him, "More importantly, what are you up to? Need a left?" Leon asks her as he nudges his head to the chopper. She smirks proudly at him, "I have a limousine waiting." she informs him. They look over at the car, "Claire!" Rani calls out to her as her and her aunt was waving at them. Jacob smirks as he waves at Rani, but then he got the look from Annabelle as she nudges her head to Claire. Then they looked at each, "The next time we bump into you, let's hope it's a little more... normal." Leon states and Annabelle giggles, "Come on, after all the hell we been through, I doubt we'll be normal again." she giggles, shoving her shoulder against his and they chuckled.

Then the two turn away to the chopper, "Hey, guys, can you hold the chopper for a while?" Jacob asks them, Leon smirks and nods at him, then both he and Annabelle walks back, hand in hand. "You know, I was excepting this." Claire states and Jacob looks at her, "What?" he asks, "Those two, ending up together. They make the perfect pair." she states and Jacob laughs. "Yeah they do." he states and then looks back at her, "So listen, I was wondering if you're not busy in the next few month, I was hoping we would go out and have dinner," he states and she looks at him with a smirk. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asks him and he shrugs, "Maybe, by if you don't want to," he states but Claire laughs. "I would love that." she answers and he smiles at her, "Great, it's a date," he states, then turns and ran after the two, but there was a jump in his run, as he was pumped and excited. Claire couldn't help laugh at his goofiness, the three boarding the chopper and they took off. Then she turns and walks to the limo, with a smile on her face.

~8~8~8~

In the Senator's office, the T.V news was on, and the phone was ringing "Senator Ron Davis announced his resignation after being accused of insider trading. The WilPharma stock on which, he's a stock-holder." the reporter states as Davis was sitting in his chair in front of the computer with the newspaper over his face, but something was wrong... he wasn't moving.

Then his hand slowly slides and hung on the side, Davis was dead as something or one was downloading all his information from his computer, all the data and information was being sent to a new corporation. Tricell.

Some were at the Facility, wearing suits to covers and protect them, they were searching for anything that was connected to G, but one of them found the claw from Curtis's mutated hand, so he slowly walks over and places in a case. This fight was far from over.

It was just beginning...


	7. Bounes Chapter

_Bounes Chapter_

Leon threw Annabelle down onto the bed, she lands with a gasp then she shut up as Leon shoots down as he roughly presses his lips against hers, her hands shot to his face and pulls him down, she moans to the kiss as lays in between her legs, she wraps them tightly around her waist, she then pulls her hands away from his face then slides them down to his chest then unbuckles the gun holder, without breaking the kisses, Leon removes gun holder then tosses it to the side, she then tugs at the hem then pulls it right up, trying to remove it but he then pulls away, making her whimper at the loss of contact then he removes his shirt, tossing it to the side then he leans back down and captures her lips as he kicks off shoes then he grinds against her, making her moan.

She turns away panting as he kisses down her jaw then to her neck, she gasps as he found her sweet spot, he smirks at her as she blushes. "You little-!" she growls, but he pins her hands down to the bed as squirms in his grip, "You're not fair," she whines, he smirks then pulls away, placing both of her hands in one of his and then moves his other hand down the side of her neck to her chest, her breath hitches, he then pulls out the pins of the outfit from her belly all the way up to her neck. Then Leon pulls the flap, exposing her warm tan skin to the cold air, making her shiver. Then moves his hand away from her wrists then stares down at her body with hunger in his eyes, she wore only a black lace bra underneath.

Annabelle held her arms over her head, her face was red as she was panting, her chest rising and falling, then he pulls her arms up and removes her gloves, tossing them to the side, then he moves back, pulling her legs off him then removes her throwing knives set, then her heels and tosses them to the side. Then he ran his hand down her body, making her shudder under his touch "Did you wear this set just for me?" he asks her, she smirks at him, "Now mister Kennedy, what would I do a little thing like that?" she teases him, he growls at her then slams his lips down at her neck, Annabelle moans as her hands fly to his hair and she gave herself to him again.

~8~8~8~

Leon laid in the bed as Annabelle was all tucked in next to him, fast asleep as she was laying her head on his chest as his arms wrap around her and the white blanket was all covered over them. He laid awake, rubbing his thumb gently against her shoulder. She very peaceful in her sleep, he smiles then kisses her head, she shifts a little in her sleep, then snuggled closer to Leon.

He chuckles a little thinking that she was adorable, then he looks over at nightstand and then pulls open, reaches in and pulls out a small box, he looks at the blue small box in his hand as he thinks to himself, he needed the perfect plan for this to play out, then an idea pops into his head and he smiles to himself.

 _Three Month Later..._

At the white house, everyone was gathered for the party. The women were wearing their dresses as the men were wearing their suits. Leon was dress in a common black tux as Annabelle was in a sparkling red dress, a shawl hanging from her shoulders with red gloves up to elbows, she held up her drink and lightly sips it, "You seem content." he jokes and she smirks a little, "Well, we are the President's personal guard agents to clean up messes, it's nice to relax once in a while." she answers him.

Leon chuckles as she wraps her arm around his and he looks down at her, she looks away with a little blush heating her cheeks, "S-so no one gets any idea... for both our sakes." she answers him, he smiles and kisses her head, her cheeks remained red, but she just smile sweetly to herself. Leon stuffs his hand in his pocket as it grips the small blue box in his hand. "Leon, Annabelle." the President calls out to them, "Adam!" they both greeted him, "How are you doing?" he asks them and they smiled at him, "We've been better, thank you for inviting us," she tells them. He nods at her, "Of course, anything for my good friends." he states, she smiles and nods at him, "I'm glad we were invited to this conference, but I can tell from the glares we are getting, we may not be welcomed here." she states, looking at some of the men that were glaring at her, Adam just chuckles at her, "I see both a still continuing your relationship?" he states and Leon nods, "Yes, I don't plan to give her up anytime soon." he state as he pulls his arm back and wraps it around her waist and pulls her close to him. Adam chuckles at them and they nod at him, "MR. President!" a man calls out, "Oh, if you excuse me, duty calls." he tells them they both need at him and he left.

Then Leon looks over her and saw that there were a few men were checking Annabelle out, he glares and leans down next to Annabelle, "I think you have admires." he states, she looks at him then looks at the men admiring her, she frowns and rolls her eyes. "I'm not interested. I have eyes for just one," she states and leans against his shoulder. He smiles and leans his head against hers, then the music was starting and everyone was starting to dance. Leon smirks then pulls her along, "Leon?" she asks him, "Come on." he tells her, she places her drink on a tray and he drags her into the dance floor. He then spun her around and presses her to him, Annabelle giggles as she places her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist and they started to dance with everyone else. "Since when did you know how to dance?" she asks him and he just smiles at her, "I took a few lessons." he answers and she couldn't help by smirk at him, "You wouldn't have happened to of done it for me, would you?" she asks him, Leon just chuckles, "Now Miss Wong, why would I do a little thing like that?" he asks her, making her giggles as he spun her out then spins her back in.

Everyone was enjoying their time, then Leon looks over at the President and nods at him, Adam got his message and signals the musicians to stop and they did, everyone stops as looked around, Annabelle even looks around too seeing what was going on, "Leon?" she asks as she looks back at him, he just smiles as he held her hand, "Annabelle, you know I love you right?" he asks her and she smiles, "Of course I know, what would you say that?" she asks him and smile. Everyone gathered around them, "You are the most wonderful, brave, cunning, kind and loving woman I have ever meet, you fought your demons even turn let other in to help you and you help me right my demons too." he went on as she looks at him, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm about to make the riskiest and important choice of all." he states and went to a knee, Annabelle's eyes widen as the other gasp slowly and he pulls out the small box. She covers her mouth as he opens the box and revealed a ring, "Annabelle Wong, will you marry me?" he asks and tears up in her eyes, the people were in awe, she nods her head, couldn't trust her voice right now, everyone claps and cheers for them, he smiles then stands up and pulls the ring out and slips it into her left ring finger then she places both of her hands on his face and she kisses him as he wraps his arms around her waist. Everyone cheers for them as the two pulled away and then presses their foreheads together. "I love you, Leon," she whispers with a smile, and he smiles back at her. "And I love you."


End file.
